


【通空】乱来

by Leoswift



Category: 98TVB西游记, Journey to the West, 孙悟空 - Fandom, 西游记
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoswift/pseuds/Leoswift
Summary: 架空,中长篇





	1. Chapter 1

“空空我们去看这个吧？我好不容易才弄到的，特别好看！”翠绿裙子的小姑娘举着两张剧票巴巴儿地看着他。  
“雀雀我真的没兴趣啊～”孙悟空敷衍的拒绝。  
朱蓬天笑嘻嘻地把手搭在女孩儿肩上：“雀雀这个票不要浪费，他不看我陪你去啊。”  
兰陵雀不搭理他，锲而不舍的问孙悟空：“那你喜欢看什么，我去买啊？”  
“嗯……”孙悟空苦思冥想，忽然打了个响指，“啊！就那个《三头狮大战飞天驴》！我一直都特别想看！”  
“三头……”兰陵雀皱起眉头，默念着剧名，“好……那我买了票再来找你！”  
“呼，女人就是麻烦。”孙悟空不耐烦的松了口气。  
“老大，那个三头狮……”沙卷帘疑惑，“是什么剧？”  
朱蓬天一巴掌拍在他后脑上：“你蠢啊？”  
“二哥你干嘛又打我……”  
“我突然手痒可以吗？”  
孙悟空笑着看他们闹，口袋里手机突然响起来，是小白的声音：“老大，不好了，陈先生被、被万妖会的人堵住了，霓虹湾……”  
孙悟空神态一凛，快步朝霓虹湾的方向走去，朱蓬天和沙卷帘也停下争吵急忙跟上。  
“我就在这条街，马上到，你别急，发生什么事了？”  
“街上有个小姑娘被人往霓虹拉，陈先生见了就上去拦，也被他们架进去了……”  
“受伤了吗？”  
“还没有，他们见陈先生气场大，还不敢动手，你快来吧，一层西北角这边，进门就能看见……”  
孙悟空听着电话里的声音，一抬头已经到了霓虹湾门口，有眼熟他的服务生急忙给开了门。  
“进去那小哥谁啊，你这么殷勤？”  
“你不认识？斜月帮的小七爷，孙悟空啊。”

孙悟空进了门直奔西北角，就见一群人围着，沙发上端坐着一个衣着整齐气质温润的年轻人，面对众人神色不卑不亢。旁边小白护着一个十五六岁绑麻花辫儿的小女孩。  
孙悟空冲过去二话不说抄起桌上的一瓶酒把站在陈玄奘面前正出言不逊的小青年给砸在地上了。  
众人一惊。  
孙悟空见陈玄奘无碍后松了口气，挡在他身前看着面色不善的一众：“想怎么着？”  
“哪儿又冒出来一个多管闲事的，砍了他们！”看起来像个领头的人喊了一声，众人立刻一拥而上。  
孙悟空眼里闪过一丝兴奋。  
“二哥我们快去帮老大啊！”老沙担忧地看着被围攻的孙悟空。  
朱蓬天不知从哪顺手拿来的红酒，优雅的抿了一口，“才这么几个人，你是看不起老大吗？”  
果然这边话音刚落，孙悟空一个腿鞭将最后站着的三个人扫到在地。  
“看我就说……”  
“老大小心！”小白急切地喊出声。  
孙悟空一脚踹在那人手腕上，他只觉得整只手一麻，刚掏出来的枪就飞了出去。  
在回过神来，一把金色的枪管抵在他印堂处。  
那人吓得连手骨折断的惨叫都憋在喉咙里，声带抖着：“饶、饶命……”  
“悟空……”陈先生怕他冲动，忍不住开口制止他。  
“什么玩意儿也好意思出来丢人现眼？”孙悟空冷笑着。  
有人见到他手里金色的袖珍手枪睁大了眼：“七、七爷？”  
斜月帮的小七爷吗这不是，他怎么在这儿？  
孙悟空瞥了他一眼，缓缓收回手枪，在袖子上蹭了蹭枪管，“认识？那就好办了，人我带走没意见吧？”  
“不敢不敢，兄弟们这不是没认出您来，”那人谄媚的躬身过来，“冒犯了还请您别计较～”

孙悟空带着人大摇大摆出了门。  
麻花辫儿的小姑娘感激的差点要以身相许，孙悟空赶紧让小白把人送回去了。  
这边陈玄奘清清嗓子一副又要开始说教的架势，孙悟空怕他又要喋喋不休的给他讲什么戒骄戒躁戒杀生，急忙找借口说自己有事开溜。  
陈玄奘看着他逃开的背影摇摇头。  
“老大，那帮人什么来头？”朱蓬天追上他问。  
“我干嘛知道？”  
“哇你揍人都不问是谁啊？万一招惹了惹不起的呢？”  
“我惹不起谁？”孙悟空停下来挑眉看他。  
“惹得起，你都惹得起，嘿嘿。”

……………………………………  
“一个揍翻了十几个，你们遇上神仙了？”黄发男子狠命戳着跪在地上那人的脑门，“自己的场子里被人当狗打，万妖会可不缺你们这种怂包软蛋，丢几把人！”  
“黄爷，那个七爷真特别厉害，不是弟兄们怂……”  
“还他妈说？”黄眉举起手要抽他。  
“黄哥，”一直在旁没说话的青年突然开口制止了他。他走到跪在地上的人跟前，“你说那个七爷，是什么人？”  
那人似乎特别怕这个青年，不敢拖延急忙回答：“是斜月帮的小少爷，叫孙悟空。”  
“孙悟空？”  
黄眉看着弟弟的表情起了一丝波澜。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
许多年前。

“你要是解不开怎么办？”  
“随你。”  
“好，给你一天时间，解不开你以后就陪我一星期，一起吃饭，一起玩玩具，一起睡午觉。”  
“没问题！解得开你就把这个送我！”  
“一言为定！”  
……  
“诺，解开了。”  
通臂看着桌子上的一堆损坏的零件，爷爷送给他的“金铙”居然就被这样暴力拆卸了？  
“孙——悟——空！”  
“我、我不要了，还你好了。”  
“你别跑，站住！”

后来他搬家离开了，就再也没见过那个小孩。但他记得那小孩亮亮的的大眼睛，长长的睫毛，软软嫩嫩的脸蛋，红红的嘴唇，记得自己一直执着的想和他一起吃饭玩玩具睡午觉。

他记得那人弄坏了自己最喜欢的玩具。

他记得他叫孙悟空。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

“据说那个孙悟空就常在这个面馆吃，里边有个小孩跟他特别熟。”黄眉在通臂身侧轻声道。  
通臂打量了这个简陋的小面馆一眼，走了进去。  
掌柜的见来人阵势不一般，不敢怠慢急忙擦好桌子招呼着他们坐下。  
黄眉拿着菜单随意指了几样。  
通臂打量着周遭环境，简陋却干净，给人很舒服的感觉。  
一会儿热腾腾的面条上来了。  
通臂拿了双筷子夹点香菜放进碗里，黄眉嫌弃的推开碗，看着他悠然吃面，实在不解他想干什么。  
过了会儿一个八九岁的小孩端着菜上来，眼神忽然锁住了通臂腰间露出来的手枪。  
黄眉用眼神示意通臂。  
通臂眨了眨眼。  
最后一盘菜上完了，小孩儿点头：“先生您慢用。”  
等他要进后厨的时候忽然被黄眉叫住：“站住。”  
掌柜的一直注意着这边，见状急忙笑着出来，“先生怎么了？”  
“你家小伙计，顺了我们东西。”  
“什么？”掌柜大惊。  
小孩儿急忙要跑，被黄眉一把抓住拎起来，挣扎间一把银色袖珍手枪掉在地上。  
“这……”  
门外呼啦啦涌进来一帮人。  
“这小孩，我们带回去处置了。”黄眉差点被他咬了手，皱皱眉把孩子扔给一个手下。  
“爷您别跟小孩儿计较吧。”掌柜的苦笑。  
“敢偷万妖会老大的东西，不想活了？”黄眉万妖会三个字说的极重，一脚踹翻一把凳子，“万妖会！可不是好惹的！”  
说完一群人丢下瞠目结舌的众人和掌柜的离开了。  
黄眉觉得脸上烫烫的，埋怨道：“老弟，刚刚那几句话也太……”太羞耻了吧。他堂堂万妖会大长老为什么要说“万妖会可不是好惹的”这种话，而且要砸就砸痛快些，一把火烧了他们那家小破店，砸个椅子算搞什么？  
通臂嘴角挂着笑，“只要他们知道要来万妖会找人不就行了。”  
只要能把孙悟空引来就够了。

“七爷，小耳朵被人抓走了。”掌柜的跟孙悟空哭诉。  
“谁这么大胆？”孙悟空当时就恼了，一拍桌子，“不知道这馆子我罩的啊？”  
“他们说是，呃，叫万妖会……”  
“万妖会？！”朱蓬天震惊，“万妖会的人把小耳朵带走了？”  
孙悟空皱起眉，万妖会这个帮派他有所耳闻，但因为地盘和斜月帮离得挺远，平时没什么交集。不过近些日子听说万妖会换了当家的，势力扩展很快，前几天他不是刚打了几个万妖会的人么。  
“他们弄个孩子干嘛？”  
“小耳朵偷了他们老大的枪。”  
“啊？”  
“对啊，”掌柜的努力回想，又确认了一遍，“那人说，万妖会老大的枪你也敢偷，就说把小耳朵带回万妖会教训。”  
“万妖会老大，这么远跑这儿来吃面？”孙悟空无法相信。  
掌柜诚恳的点点头，“确实是，七爷您不救小耳朵他可就死定了，那孩子命苦……”  
“我去看看。”  
“老大你要去万妖会啊？”朱蓬天皱眉。  
“老大我们跟你去！”沙卷帘急忙道。  
“什么啊你就跟！跟！跟！”朱蓬天连着打了他几巴掌，“老大，万妖会不是咱随意能进的……”  
“天宗堂老子都跟进自家后院似的，区区一个万妖会而已。我自己去就好，你们别给我当累赘，在外边接应，现在就去。”  
“七爷您当心啊。”

孙悟空摸进后堂，拍拍守卫的肩，在他回头的一瞬一拳砸上去，守卫哼都没哼一声就倒下了。孙悟空拍拍手刚想进，不远处撒尿的另一个守卫回来了，一愣，看看孙悟空又看看倒在地上的兄弟，扯开嗓子：“来人——”被孙悟空一拳砸晕。  
孙悟空听见一阵脚步声，心说这万妖会警戒还挺灵敏，没办法只能打了。

“那个孙悟空打进来了。按你的吩咐，兄弟们都不准用枪。”黄眉在通臂身侧低声说。  
“嗯，他受伤了么？”  
黄眉翻个白眼心说怎么都不关心关心您自己弟兄啊？  
“没，那小子真挺厉害的。”  
说话间门口被踹飞进来一个人，接着孙悟空踏进来：“万妖会管事的是哪个？出来见我！”  
通臂看着浑身热气腾腾的英挺青年，眼眶一热，果然是他。  
“什么人闯我万妖会。”  
孙悟空看过去，见正堂椅子上坐着个年轻人，看起来不比他大多少。  
通臂走过去，孙悟空打量他一眼，莫名有种似曾相识的感觉。  
“你是当家的？”  
“你还没说你是谁。”  
“斜月帮孙悟空，你抓了我小弟，赶紧放人。”  
“你说放就放，我万妖会的颜面何在？”通臂有些不爽，这人似乎不记得自己了。  
“少罗嗦，什么条件，有屁快放！”孙悟空不喜欢这个看起来莫名带着些邪魅气息的男人。  
“这样，你和我打一架，打赢了，带他走。打输了……”  
“老子不会输。”孙悟空打断他。  
“好，比拳脚还是兵器？”通臂笑着问。  
孙悟空垂下眼睑，眼珠子咕噜噜一转。他心里盘算着还是比兵器，一会儿对方打输了赖账，他手里有家伙也好杀出去啊。  
“比兵器。”  
“好。”  
通臂立即派人扛上来兵器架来，示意孙悟空挑选。  
孙悟空抽了根铁棒在手里掂了掂。  
通臂笑笑，从腰间哗啦啦抽出一把说鞭子也不像说软剑也不像的兵器，朝孙悟空挑眉示意他先来。  
孙悟空自然不会辜负他的挑衅，当即举棒朝通臂天灵盖砸过去。  
铁器相交，金属碰撞声不绝于耳，甚至偶尔能看见摩擦出来的火花。兄弟们何曾见过这种打斗场面，要不是场合不对真想拍手叫好。  
两人你来我往过了一百来回合，孙悟空有些手软，本来面也没吃急匆匆赶到这边，闯进来又打了一路。现在肚子里饿得抓挠。  
一个不留意被对方把铁棒卷离了手。  
通臂得意的看着他。  
孙悟空忽然一侧身朝冲过去，拼着肩膀被划了一道，抬腿一脚踹飞了通臂的软剑。  
两人同时从腰间掏出抢来指着对方。  
通臂眼神落在孙悟空肩膀看了看，轻微划伤，心里暗暗松了口气。  
空气静默了两秒，通臂忽然笑道：“你输了。”  
孙悟空一挑眉。  
通臂抓住他的手指，抵住自己脑门扣动扳机，哒的一声空响。  
“你的枪里没有子弹，可我有。”通臂说着打开保险。  
孙悟空咬了咬牙，看一眼被黄眉揪着的小耳朵，不甘心道：“我输了，你想怎样？”  
通臂笑笑，凑到他耳边，“我要你……”  
……………………………………  
“他们打你了吗？”  
小耳朵摇摇头：“没，还给我点心吃。”  
“你干嘛去偷他的枪？”孙悟空很好奇。  
“他的枪和你的很像，我以为那是你的……”小耳朵耷拉着脑袋。  
孙悟空回想那人手里那把枪，确实和自己的一模一样，只不过颜色一金一银。  
而且刻字，他的枪托底是“the stick of the ocean”，而通臂是“the stick of the heaven”，说不定是一个匠工打造的？可当初敖广分明说这枪世上独一无二。  
通臂那个肯定是冒牌货。  
孙悟空不再多想。


	3. Chapter 3

孙悟空把小耳朵领回面馆。  
“七爷，小耳朵怕是不能再留这儿了，您把他带走吧。”面馆掌柜的为难道，也是怕受牵连，也是为这孩子的安危担忧。  
“悟空哥哥，我跟你回帮里吧！我能帮你打架，保护你！”小耳朵殷切地仰头看着他。  
“老子用特么你保护，”孙悟空笑着揉揉他的脑袋，“行吧，老白，那我就把他领回去了。”

“爹我回来了。”孙悟空笑嘻嘻的进门，其实心里可打鼓，这一路帮里弟兄们看着他都是您自求多福的表情。  
坐在太师椅上的人沉着脸。  
菩提并不是他亲生父亲。  
孙悟空几个哥哥都是父母送进来跟着菩提的，只有孙悟空是捡的。团子时期的孙悟空问自己为啥没有爹时，菩提曲起指头弹他脑瓜，笑骂道：“我不就是你爹吗？”  
于是别人都叫师父，就他叫爹，也或许是因为这样，菩提就没边儿地宠他，养出了孙悟空这个无法无天的性子。  
孙悟空没见过几次这种阵仗，不仅是老爷子，就连几个哥哥也冷眼看着他。  
“爹……”  
还没等他卖乖，老爷子龙头杖一甩，孙悟空腿一麻膝盖就磕在地上了。  
“能耐坏你了啊？那万妖会我去都要掂量几把，你就一个人敢说闯就闯？”  
“我——”  
“你什么？还不服气？”  
“我去救人！”可不是不服气嘛。  
“救人怎么不能救！非得把自己搭在里边？你平时小打小闹留下那些个烂摊子你哥哥们都帮你收拾了，没舍得怪过你，愈发不懂事了！”  
“……”  
“怎么，还不服气？”  
“……我打的过他们。”  
菩提气的又要打他，没舍得下手，一百七十来斤的龙头杖在青石地砖上戳出白印儿来，“你打的过一个人，十个人，顶天儿了一百个，你知道万妖会多少人吗？天宗堂都忌惮他们，十个斜月帮都比不上人家一个分会的人多！”  
孙悟空听见天宗堂的时候眼神变了变，前几年天宗堂和斜月帮一场纠葛就是由他引起的，当时是菩提极力保下了他，但那之后他的“定海神珍”——那把金色的袖珍手枪就变成了装饰品，菩提再也不准人给他发子弹。  
如果万妖会连天宗都忌惮的话，那……自己可能还真是惹了麻烦……  
菩提见他脑袋耷拉着气焰也灭了，也不舍得再骂他，“听说你救了个孩子，哪儿呢？”  
“带回来了。”孙悟空急忙把外面的小耳朵叫进来。  
这孩子在外面听着里边的动静，吓得不轻，进来了见孙悟空跪在地上，立刻也跪过去：“老爷。”  
菩提脸色和缓了些，冲他招招手：“你不用跪，过来。”  
孙悟空见老爷子喜欢小耳朵，暗暗松了口气。  
“叫什么？”  
“老爷我姓弥，别人都叫我小耳朵。”  
“小耳朵，以后就当这儿是自己家，跟着师兄们熟悉熟悉，让他们给你安排个房间，太瘦了……”菩提看着他，想起孙悟空小时候，眼里染了笑意，“真招人待见。”  
“那您先待见着，没我什么事儿我就先走了～”孙悟空见老爷子注意力全在小耳朵身上了，就想着脚底抹油开溜。  
“站住。”  
声音从背后传来，孙悟空从后脖颈僵到脚跟儿。  
“三十鞭子，谨戒堂领罚去。”老爷子慢悠悠瞥了下边一眼，挑出个人来，“阿海，你去执刑。”  
“爹我知道错了……”  
“四十，再磨就翻倍。”  
“走。”龙复海拎着孙悟空的肩上的衣服往外拖。  
“师父，万妖会那边咱怎么交代？”  
菩提叹了口气：“等人家怎么开条件吧。”

——————————  
——————————  
————————  
“趴过去。”  
“哥你下手轻点，意思意思算了……”孙悟空磨磨蹭蹭的抱到柱子上。  
龙复海看了他一眼，拿筋麻绳把他双手捆了个死扣。  
孙悟空忽然有点紧张，平日犯了事儿也没见绑着打的啊……  
龙复海走到他后面，孙悟空看不见他，但能听见试鞭子发出的啪啪声。  
孙悟空咽了咽唾沫，使劲转过头想撒个娇：“哥……”  
藤鞭撕裂空气发出咻的声响，狠狠咬在他屁股上。  
端着茶水路过谨戒堂的小丫头被里面突然传出的哭嚎声吓得差点把盘子扔出去。  
“啊！我错了……哎呦！……哥！哥我知道错了！轻点……啊！救命啊……大哥！三哥四哥！救我啊！别打了……啊！呜……别打了……二哥！我不敢了，真不敢了！疼！哥！哥……”  
堂外站门的兄弟们听着里边小少爷的惨呼声想憋笑都憋不住，谁让他平日里张扬跋扈惯了，偶尔挨一次教训也是让人喜闻乐见。

“哎呦～”孙悟空听见开门声，立刻扔了游戏机呻吟起来。  
床垫往下塌了一块，接着屁股被人隔着被子拍了一巴掌，带着笑意的混厚声音传来：“你他妈装什么装。”  
孙悟空嗷的一声窜起来，看着乐呵呵坐在床边的大哥，气恼的一拳砸在他胸前腱子肉上，“你打我干嘛！”  
牛平天皮肉紧实，胸肌胀鼓鼓的，由着他打了几拳发泄，也不恼：“还疼不疼？”  
“肿得裤子都穿不上了，你们也不说救我。”孙悟空可委屈，“二哥下手一点都不留情，亏我平日里那么亲他……”  
“我们都觉得你该吃点教训，”牛平天见他又要炸毛，赶紧安慰：“你二哥就是太紧张你了，所以听说你去万妖会他才气成那样。这不是让我给你送药来了么。”  
牛平天掏出一管药来，拍拍孙悟空的背示意他趴好，“这药珍贵得很，平时我跟他要他都不给呢，你这才擦着点儿皮他就拿出来了。”  
牛平天一边说一边把药膏攃在孙悟空肿成桃子的屁股上，再轻柔的匀开。  
药膏凉凉的，伤处很快就不痛了。  
“晾会儿，别动。”牛平天把药放在他床头柜的抽屉上，“这药你收着吧，别乱用，可珍贵着呢。”  
孙悟空脸埋在枕头里，有气无力的哼了一声。  
“诶，小七，”牛平天慰问完也没走，坐在他旁边，“你见着万妖会当家的了？就那个叫通臂那个？”  
“啊……”  
“人怎么样？狠不狠？”  
“不知道。”  
“那他为什么肯放你跟小耳朵回来？”  
“不知道。”  
“他到现在也没跟咱算账，那你觉得……”  
“哎呀我要休息了你别烦我出去出去……”孙悟空不耐烦的光着脚下床把他推出门去。  
“好好我这就走你别忘了自己上药啊！”  
孙悟空趴在床上，想着那人冶魅的眼神，想着他在自己耳边说的话，觉得屁股又疼起来了，扯得脑袋都疼。


	4. Chapter 4

通臂的理想从幼儿园就没有变过。小时候他想让孙悟空陪他玩玩具，和他一张小桌吃饭，在一张小床上睡午觉。  
现在也是。

————————————————  
————————————————  
————————————————  
“月底的十州会，你陪我去。”  
“十州会？”孙悟空本以为他会提什么割地赔款之类的，没想到他提出这么个条件来。  
“嗯。”通臂微笑点头。  
孙悟空烦躁的捋了把头发，“你知道我是谁吧。”  
“斜月帮七少爷。”  
“那你觉得我跟在你万妖会老大的屁股后边去十州会这合适？”  
“你可以化个妆啊，人们不都传你七十二变出神入化的么。”通臂笑眯眯的，“我想见识一下，不如就化成个姑娘吧，我正好少个女伴。”  
“你——”  
“不想啊，那我也不勉强。您是斜月帮帮主的心头肉，我不敢动。孟业，通知斜月帮来领人。”通臂眼神瞥向一旁的小耳朵，“至于这个小东西，按规矩处理了吧。”  
“等等！”孙悟空咬着牙沉默了两秒，“我跟你去就是了。”  
——————————————————  
“对了师父，咱今晚去十州会带多少人合适？”  
孙悟空正一边咬筷子一边想着那天通臂跟他提的条件，忽然听见有人提十州会，一激灵猛地回了神。  
“多带些，小七刚惹了事，虽然不至于在酒桌上打起来，撑撑场面总是好的。”菩提慢悠悠咽下一口酒，看向孙悟空，“万妖会的人一直没跟咱提条件，说不定就等这天呢。”  
孙悟空把脸埋进碗里装没听见。  
“今年十州会你还去凑热闹吗？”菩提问。  
孙悟空认真投入的往嘴里扒饭。  
坐在旁边的四哥在桌子底下踹了他一脚，孙悟空无可奈何的抬起头来，“我就、就不去了吧，一群老头子吵架，没意思……”  
“你不是年年都张巴儿着要去吗。”牛平天笑着侃他。  
孙悟空瞪了他一眼，放下筷子站起来：“爹我吃好了，先出去了。”  
“去哪儿啊。”菩提叫住他。  
孙悟空面不改色的扯谎：“去找陈先生。”  
“今天家里没人，你给我老实点。”菩提目光像隼一样盯着他，“再犯事儿，扒光了吊起来抽。”  
孙悟空皮一紧，苦着脸：“爹……”  
菩提懒得见他撒娇，“行了行了，滚蛋吧。”

孙悟空出了门，见俩人蹲在门外石狮子脚下。过去踢了其中一人屁股一脚，“老猪！蹲这儿干嘛呢！”  
朱蓬天莫名被人踹一脚怒气冲冲的站起来，见着是孙悟空立刻换了笑脸：“老大你出来了？我们还以为你被关禁闭了，想着怎么进去找你呢。”  
“老大我们听说你挨罚了，哪里被打了，还疼不疼？”沙卷帘抓着孙悟空的胳膊左看右看。  
“哎呀！”孙悟空挣开他，别扭道：“老头子舍不得打我。嗯，老猪，我让你查那个人，查了没？”  
“查了，那人是弥勒爷的孙子……”  
孙悟空惊讶：“弥勒爷？就是那个早就退隐江湖的，那个什么大帅……等等，别在门口站着，出去说。”  
“通臂本名叫什么来着我忘了，就记着是元大帅的孙子，据说是和他家里闹翻了，被元家逐出来，他自己也舍了这个姓氏，改叫通臂。”朱蓬天接着讲，“万妖会最开始的老大叫佘万尧，后来不知为啥突然就死了，万妖会就一直让他媳妇儿管着。”  
“他媳妇儿？怎么不让二当家接管？”  
“那女的叫……叫什么鹂姐，特别有手段，他们帮会里没有敢不服气的。”朱蓬天压低声音，“据说她长的太好看，是被佘万尧抢回去硬逼着过了门……”  
“这跟那个通臂有什么关系？”孙悟空打断他。  
“这不就要讲了吗，那鹂姐，跟通臂不知怎么认识，就把他招进万妖会了，他进去没一年，那女人就把一把手的位子给他坐了。人们都说，通臂是鹂姐养的小白脸，尤其跟着佘万尧卖命那些弟兄，特别恨他。”  
“那他真是吃软饭的？”也不像啊，孙悟空回想那日所见，那人的气场，身手，怎么看都不是个简单的人。  
“这咱上哪知道去，不过听说他手段挺雷厉风行的，帮里没有人敢明着不服。”  
“嗯……”孙悟空缓缓点头，不知在想什么。  
“老大，我这么辛苦搜集情报，你不犒劳犒劳？”朱蓬天笑嘻嘻的。  
“二哥这些明明都是……”明明就是把妹的时候顺便问的，还是他在旁使劲提示。  
沙卷帘要插话，被朱蓬天一巴掌打压了，“我这是献身。不跟那些姑娘们熟悉了人家哪会轻易把话告诉你！”  
“好了好了，辛苦了老猪，去哪儿玩，我请客。”  
朱蓬天搓着手笑得贱贱的：“老大爽快！我知道鹧鸪巷开了一家……”  
忽然一辆车截在他们前面。  
“七爷，我们老大请您去万妖会。”  
孙悟空眉头一皱，沙卷帘立刻老母鸡护崽似的张开胳膊将孙悟空护在身后，“你们想干嘛！”  
朱蓬天拎着他的衣领把他拽回身边，看着来人吊儿郎当的：“兄弟，这可在斜月帮的地界呢，您就这么架人走不好吧？”  
“不敢不敢，是我们老大请小七爷去……”来人为难的看着孙悟空，“您看？”  
孙悟空看看日头：“还这么早呢，通臂急什么？”  
“我们老大说，您早些去，可以准备充分点。”  
朱蓬天和沙卷帘在旁听得一头雾水，怎么个意思这是？老大跟人家有约？  
“老猪，”孙悟空扭头，“我有点事儿，下回再请你们。”  
“老大你真要去万妖会？”朱蓬天拦住他，“不是，那地儿又不是什么人间天堂……”  
“你别管，”孙悟空坐进车里，“对了！千万别告诉老头子和我哥他们，要是碰上了问就说我去找陈先生了。”  
车缓缓启动，朱蓬天想起什么，拍着车窗追问：“老大那你今晚还去不去十州会了啊？”  
孙悟空口型变化，朱蓬天也没看清，车就绝尘离开了。

一回生二回熟，孙悟空再进万妖会就大摇大摆的轻松许多。  
“这么早就叫老子过来干嘛！”这次见面的地方不是气氛肃杀的大堂，他们带着他七拐八拐，走进一间布置别致的房里。  
“给你留足时间打扮啊。”通臂转身看着他，孙悟空瞪大眼看着他身后架子上那一排不同款式的裙子，头纱帽子，皮靴高跟鞋。旁边巨大的梳妆台上摆满了瓶瓶罐罐胭脂水粉……还有一排待命服侍的丫头。  
“我操你真让我扮女人啊？”  
“你要是不怕被认出来，就这么去也可以。”通臂摸着鼻子无辜的笑，“我本还想着，女人的装饰多些，头纱什么的还能遮住脸……”  
“那我还真得谢谢你替我考虑了！”孙悟空冷笑着瞪他一眼，去摸架子上的衣服，“我穿的下吗？”  
“按你的身材做的。”通臂看着他疑惑的表情，解释道：“那天切磋，我把你的尺寸都记下了。”  
“你该不是个变态吧？”  
通臂笑笑不语。  
孙悟空不是第一回扮女人，事实上他都觉得打扮成姑娘去戏弄别人可有意思了。比方说他跟朱蓬天第一次见面，就是他化妆成一个清纯懵懂的小姑娘，把当时打算“强抢民女”的恶霸朱蓬天给收服了。  
后来每次提起这事朱蓬天都啧啧感叹，说老大你女装扮相真没的说，什么时候被家里赶出来了还能戴个假发去巴比伦站台——当然说这话的下场就是被孙悟空暴揍成真的猪头。  
但是自己主动穿裙子，跟被人逼着穿裙子体验感哪能一样呢。

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

孙悟空随手挑了一件酒红色的长裙，黑色带着面纱的宽沿儿礼帽。通臂眼神亮了亮，暗自开始考虑自己怎么穿和孙悟空比较配。  
孙悟空脱了衬衫扔在一旁椅子上，忽然意识到屋子里还有人，停下动作皱眉看着他们：“我换衣服，你们要看着？”  
通臂不动声色的打量着他的身材，朝那一排丫头摆摆手，“出去等着。”  
孙悟空挑眉看着他。  
通臂讪笑，指了指山水画的屏风：“你去那个后边换，我不看。”  
孙悟空翻个白眼，拿着衣服到后边去了。  
通臂见他转身，从裤腰往上延伸出几道交错的暗红色印子，颜色很淡了，因为孙悟空腰上的肉不常见光很是白嫩，衬得那痕迹有些显眼。像是鞭子抽的，难不成因为前两天那事儿回家挨打了？虽说他没有计较——本来就是他设计孙悟空来的——但闯别人帮会大堂这种事可不是小打小闹的，就算他当天真把孙悟空怎么样了，斜月帮也无话可说。  
所以菩提应该是气坏了吧。  
看来那老爷子真的是把孙悟空惯坏了，这么单纯凭什么在道上混。  
“我穿好了。”  
通臂回过神来，见孙悟空从屏风后走出来。最引人注目的是那一把细腰，通臂咋舌，虽然他已经知道了孙悟空的尺寸，但亲眼见到还是觉得——男人的腰怎么能细成这样，好像一把就能握过来似的。比寻常女人稍宽的肩膀被披肩遮住了，大大的羽毛垂下来还能挡住切菜板似的胸，裙摆长长的能遮住脚，也不必踩高跟鞋。  
孙悟空把帽子一戴，面纱遮住英挺的眉眼，站在那儿活脱脱一个窈窕勾人的富家小姐，让人忍不住想掀开那面纱看看下面藏着怎样妩媚倾城的容貌。  
“诶，我手机和钱放哪儿？”  
“一会儿你挑个包装着。”通臂把外面候着的丫头叫进来，让她们给孙悟空化妆。  
这边看来又要忙活一场，通臂看看手表，出门去准备自己的装束。  
等他收拾妥当回来，没进门就听见里面孙悟空的声音：“哪儿这么麻烦，给我！”  
孙悟空抢过一把朱笔，对着镜子给自己眼角勾了两道，“这不就得了！”  
“真好看。”通臂站在他身后，看着镜子里的人。  
锋利的眉毛被粉霜遮了，又画上妩媚的柳叶眉，纤长的睫毛被刷浓之后又卷起，本来显得有些薄凉的薄唇被涂成饱满多情的艳色。  
尤其是眼梢儿勾的那两笔朱砂，显得桀骜又妖媚，偏衬得那一双眼更加灵动清澈。  
孙悟空站起来转身，本想奚落他几句，可看到对方的打扮之后有点发愣。  
这家伙，一捯饬竟然还……还挺人模人样的。  
“刚刚忘了，”通臂递上一双黑纱的手套，“这个用得着吗？”  
孙悟空接过来默默戴上。  
“时候不早了，我们出发？”  
“走呗。”  
————————————————  
十州会历年都是在大雄殿举办，由挐来主持，各个帮会的龙头在此聚首。  
通臂的车停了，立刻有泊车小弟跑过来殷勤的开门。通臂下车，朝里面的孙悟空绅士的伸出手来。  
孙悟空长腿一跨下了车，无视他朝门口走去。  
通臂淡定的收回手，拿出小费插进泊车小弟的口袋里，跟上孙悟空。  
孙悟空这边冲到门口，忽然被门卫伸手拦住，毕竟一年一度的十州会不是谁都能随便进的。  
“你们敢拦我？”  
“小姐请出示您的请帖。”  
“我……”  
“她是跟我来的，”通臂跟上来，把请帖递给门卫。  
门卫自然认识他，也不敢打开查看，立刻把请帖还回去：“冒犯了，您请进。”  
通臂弯起胳膊看着孙悟空，后者愤愤地把手抄进去挎上他，不动声色的在通臂胁上脆弱的部位使劲一掐。  
通臂轻轻吸了口气，扭头看见孙悟空面纱下一张脸笑得灿烂。挑了挑眉，大手包住孙悟空的屁股用力一捏。他手劲不小，孙悟空犯懒没上药，屁股上的伤还没好利索呢，被他捏住痛处忍不住猫叫似的哼唧一声。  
守门两个兄弟看着他们打情骂俏眼里都露出羡慕的神色，当老大就是享福啊，那圆翘的小屁股他们也想抓一把试试。  
通臂作为十州会上的新面孔，前来敬酒的数不胜数，有的是有意拉拢结盟，有的是普通认识问好，有的是最近被万妖会扩张势力吞了地盘，对通臂不满的前来挑衅，还有许许多多不知怀着什么心思来找他碰杯的。孙悟空在旁一边吃点心一边看戏似的看通臂同这些大佬们周旋，感慨着当老大可真累，他还是远离这些个勾心斗角，逍遥自在地过日子好。  
大雄殿的大门又开了，一个穿白色绸布衣精神矍铄的老者进来，身后跟着六个挺拔精神的青年。大厅里的宾客见到来人纷纷恭敬问礼。孙悟空正悠哉悠哉地吃果看戏，偶尔抬眼朝骚乱那边看去，看见菩提的时候差点把手里的点心盘子扔出去。  
急忙一把扯过正在和人谈事情的通臂，把脸埋在他肩膀处抬起眼来，声音紧张：“我爹来了！”  
通臂抬头看过去，正好和菩提目光相接。  
通臂暗暗感慨了一下未来老丈人的气场果然不俗，拍了拍孙悟空的背，低声道：“朝我们过来了。”  
明显感觉到怀里的人一哆嗦，通臂想笑，臭小子不是拽的没边吗，原来这么怕家里大人啊？  
……………………  
“二哥二哥！！！”沙卷帘焦急的扯着朱蓬天。  
“回聊啊，”朱蓬天一边依依不舍的朝不知哪家名媛挥手，一边被沙卷帘拉到一旁，皱眉不开心道：“有什么事啊！”  
“老大还没来！”  
“急什么，再等等呗。”  
“等什么啊，你看，万妖会的人来了，刚刚斜月帮的人也来了，你说老大在哪儿？”沙卷帘看着朱蓬天的神情也变得紧张起来，“老大会不会出事了？”  
“……”朱蓬天沉吟。  
沙卷帘急了：“我现在去问那个万妖会的人！”  
“老沙你回来！”朱蓬天一把拉住沙卷帘，“菩提老爷子在那儿呢，你现在去问想害死老大啊？”  
“那怎么办？老大有危险怎么办？”  
“等等，我们先给老大打个电话，他带了手机的，我的没电了，用你的打。”  
“可我没有带。”  
“找人去借啊笨蛋！”  
……………………………………  
这边菩提和通臂已经互相认识，寒暄了几句。  
老爷子跟一众哥哥就站在跟前，而他穿着裙子挽着别家男人的胳膊，孙悟空腿都软了，满脑子都回荡着菩提说的扒光了吊起来打，吊起来打，吊起来打……  
他垂着头努力降低存在感，大气都不敢出。  
“臭小子不懂事，已经按规矩重罚了，在家养伤呢，我老头子代他给你赔个不是……”  
通臂瞥一眼身旁的人，心想这老爷子真护短，怎么个重罚法，这不还活蹦乱跳的吗。  
“您可折煞晚辈了，我怎么会计较这些，”通臂急忙颔首，“我也很欣赏孙小少爷的气魄血性，甚想结交呢。”  
“年轻人能有你这样的气度真是难得啊。”菩提看着他眼里满是欣赏。  
“前辈过奖。”  
“这位想必就是沈清鹂沈小姐了吧？幸会。”菩提把脸转向孙悟空。  
老爷子在跟他说话？！是不是察觉到什么不对了？难道是认出他了？卧槽要死了要死了……  
孙悟空使劲揪着通臂的袖子，心跳声大的他怀疑别人都能听见。  
“抱歉前辈，清鹂有事没来。这小蹄子害臊，不敢跟生人打招呼，您别见怪。”说完还训斥了孙悟空几句，“不懂规矩，快给前辈赔礼！”  
孙悟空装鸵鸟。  
“你——”通臂假意发怒，抬手要打。  
“诶，”菩提摆摆手，“女孩儿家脸皮儿薄，别训她，我们先入座了，一会儿席上再见。”  
“您先请，过会儿晚辈去给您敬酒。”通臂恭敬地点点头。  
孙悟空见菩提转身要走，一直悬着的心总算落下。落到一半，他手里提着那个名贵的包包里传出一阵分贝不大但足以让周围人一圈人都能听见的手机铃声：“丢丢丢~登登等登瞪登等登……”  
孙悟空心里一慌，急忙拉开包翻找里边的手机，包里一些口红香水之类的噼啪落在地上，孙悟空不知那些东西的价值，知道也顾不上捡，直看的周围女人们一阵心疼。  
孙悟空总算在包夹层里找到手机按掉时，抬头见菩提和哥哥们正在几步外回头质疑地看着他，一个个眼神犀利。  
孙悟空顿时如堕冰窟，几乎有种哇的一声哭出来的冲动。  
这个被哥哥他们调侃了无数遍的手机铃声，全天下只有他用吧！这下子肯定被认出来了，完蛋了真的完蛋了。


	6. Chapter 6

“孙悟空，孙悟空——”  
孙悟空猛地回过神来，通臂的声音传入混乱的大脑。  
“我、我爹呢？”  
“走了，先去入座了。”通臂揽着他的腰把他拉进怀里，“咱们也过去吧。”  
“我不去了！”孙悟空挣开他，“我要走了！”  
通臂一挑眉：“你答应陪我参加十州会，谈好的条件，想出尔反尔？”  
“我不管我现在就要走！”信守诚义和保住小命哪个重要，“我已经算陪你来过了！”  
通臂被他这耍赖的态度惹恼了，想起小时候被他弄坏的玩具金铙，现在这小子又想赖账逃跑？  
一把揪住要跑的孙悟空扯回来，“跑？你掂量掂量在我曝光你身份之前能不能跑的出去。”  
说完清了清嗓子，中气十足：“诶这不是七唔——”  
带着黑纱手套的手一把捂住他的嘴，离得这么近，通臂隔着一层面纱也能看见下面那双眼睛里生动的愤怒。  
“我……”孙悟空声音里不甘委屈混杂着，咬牙瞪着他。  
“走吧。”通臂拉着他往座位席上走去，心里陡然升起一种多年的积怨得报，夙愿得成的快感。  
主持会场的挐来说了几句话，意思无非各帮派都是兄弟，平日要互相帮扶，若有积怨误会，希望能借此机会消除解决。  
十州会就是个解决问题的地方，这一年哪两家有什么不对付的，就在会上提出来，能解决固然好，解决不了也不至于当时打起来。除非有什么深仇大怨，一般双方都会给在座各位劝和的大佬面子，各退一步握手言和了。  
这次会上最大的焦点毫无疑问是万妖会的新当家通臂。  
万妖会势力扩张太快，免不了吞占别人家的地盘，在座许多人对他不满。  
“过日子都不容易，万妖会逼我们逼的也太紧了吧。”  
“万妖会收场子都是谈好了拿钱买的，不知各位前辈有哪里不满？”  
“你用了什么手段你心里清楚！”  
“晚辈愚钝，要是哪里做的不对还请前辈们指正，万妖会定当送上大礼答谢各位。”  
“年轻人太狂妄不知会落个什么下场！”  
“这就不劳您费心了，既然我还年轻，就不急着想自己的下场。”  
“你！”  
孙悟空没心思听通臂和那群帮会大佬唇枪舌战计较斡旋，他想趁通臂不备悄悄溜了，奈何那人一直在桌下紧紧抓着他的手。  
“通臂老弟！”孙悟空忽然听见耳熟的声音，扭过头去，见他大哥正朝这边走来，立刻反握住通臂的手。  
通臂安抚的拍了拍他，笑着看向来人：“牛哥，怎么了？”  
“我家老爷子请你去过去喝几杯。”  
“好，”通臂无视孙悟空施加在自己手腕上的力量，转向桌上其他人，“那晚辈先失陪了。”  
说完拉起万分抗拒的孙悟空朝菩提那桌走去。  
“这小子也得罪了菩提？”  
“这下不怕没人教训他了！”  
“小畜生，不知天高地厚，早晚折了！”  
身后众人忿忿谈论。

“通老弟，这是哪家名媛小姐，还没听你介绍呢？”牛平天看着通臂身旁人。  
通臂笑笑：“她哪是什么小姐，就是我一个暖床丫头，没见过世面，非要来跟着看看。”  
“哈哈哈原来是弟妹啊，啧，你小子！”牛平天打了他一拳，“没想到也是个懂的。”  
“小弟不懂，日后还要多跟大哥讨教讨教。”嗯，跟大舅哥搞好关系也没毛病。  
“你小子装什么蒜，看你那桃花眼就是个风流坯子！”牛平天这人性子直，跟别人熟的快，立刻就哥俩好的搂住通臂，“什么时候约出来咱俩一起找乐子去。”  
“牛哥。”  
“哎呦我忘了，弟妹还在这儿呢，嘿嘿……”  
通臂拉着孙悟空落了座。  
孙悟空瞥了眼坐在右手边的五哥，不动声色的往通臂这边挤，没想到通臂一把搂住他，孙悟空大惊，急忙要挣开他。  
就听见通臂笑道：“她没跟这么多男人坐过一张桌，臊的慌，各位见笑了。”  
桌上人哄笑。  
“好了好了，别总往我怀里钻，不像样！”通臂总算放开了他，端起一杯酒站起来，“菩提前辈，刚刚见面仓促，通臂敬您一杯，祝您福寿安康，事事顺意。”  
“好好。”菩提满意的看着他，“通小兄弟今年多大年纪了？”  
“晚辈二十一了。”  
“你这么小就能掌管万妖会了？不简单，不简单，”菩提满脸称赞的神色，“我家那臭小子只比你小两岁，屁都不会，整天就知道闯祸惹事！”  
“孙小少爷是让人宠着的命，前辈不必担心。”  
“哼，现在还有我，还有他哥哥们护着他，可谁能护他一辈子。”  
通臂沉默了片刻，看了看身旁的人，“有的。”  
孙悟空安静听着，心里有点不是滋味，他一直以为凭自己的本事能独闯一片天地了，没想到在菩提眼里他还是个稚嫩脆弱的小娃娃。  
菩提和通臂又聊起别的，孙悟空注意力也转移了，看看桌上的气氛，通臂和老头子聊的起劲，酒一杯杯地喝，好像没怎么注意他了。  
“我想去尿个尿。”孙悟空扯了扯通臂，在他耳边小声说。  
通臂好像是微微有些醉了，扭过脸隔着面纱在孙悟空唇上啄了一口：“用我帮你扶鸟儿吗？”  
孙悟空猝不及防被他占了便宜，先是一惊，反应过来差点气的掀桌子，用气音低吼：“我操你大爷！”  
“我大爷早死了，不如你操/我啊？”通臂可能真的喝醉了，不然怎么尽说些莫名其妙的话。通臂看着惊的傻乎乎的孙悟空，笑着拍拍他的屁股，“赶紧回来。”

这笔账过后再算！孙悟空气冲冲的离了酒桌朝洗手间的方向走，拐进走廊后转身看了看那边，通臂毫无防备，被他那群无良哥哥们轮流灌酒。  
好机会，溜！  
孙悟空拎起裙子就往大门方向潜行。  
越来越近时，忽然见三哥从门外进来，一眼就朝他看过来。吓得孙悟空急忙扭头往回走，四处找藏身之处，好巧不巧看见正在跟女人搭讪的朱蓬天。  
孙悟空立刻扑过去把朱蓬天拽过来挡住自己。  
“诶小姐你没事吧？”朱蓬天诧异的看着撞进自己怀里的美人。  
孙悟空快速掀了一下面纱。  
“老大——”  
“嘘！”  
好在他三哥没有停留，就回菩提那桌去了。  
“老大你怎么在这儿，还……”朱蓬天恍然大悟，“通臂身边那女人是你啊？！你怎么……”  
“我过后再跟你解释！”孙悟空看着那边的情况，“我当务之急是溜出去！刚刚不知哪个孙子突然给我打电话，估计老爷子已经怀疑我了，再待下去肯定得死……”  
朱蓬天咽了咽唾沫，心想幸亏是借了别人电话打的，不然老大看见来电记录得掐死他。  
“现在换成四哥守门了，他们肯定是怀疑我了！”孙悟空看着门口，“老猪你得帮我逃出去！”  
“好，老大你说我该干什么……”  
“死肥猪！”一道介于青年和少年之间的声音突然传来。  
朱蓬天条件反射的回嘴：“癞皮狗！”  
孙悟空看着来人猛地转身趴在墙上，抠着墙皮心里泪流满面，出门忘看黄历了，今天肯定是天要亡他的日子。


	7. Chapter 7

一个娃娃脸的青年跑过来，后面跟着一个挺拔英俊的男人。

“死肥猪，你不是天天跟在那臭猴子身边么，怎么今晚没见他啊？”杨啸看了看四周，“我听说他前几日擅闯万妖会，被菩提老爷子臭揍了一顿，该不会现在还下不了床吧？”

“哇你这小狗崽子什么时候这么八卦了？我老大在哪儿关你屁事？”

“这位小姐很眼熟啊…”杨戬突然开口，目光越过朱蓬天落在后面正专心研究墙纸的孙悟空身上。

“这是我马子！”朱蓬天急忙上去拦，被杨戬随手一拨扑向他身后，立刻被杨啸纠缠住。

“放开我！你个狗娃子你你你怎么这么缠人…三眼怪你离她远点！”

“我们见过吗？”

孙悟空视野里的光线一暗，同时听见头顶传来的声音。

这个靠近洗手间的走廊是个“死胡同”，孙悟空被杨戬堵在里面，背贴着墙。

孙悟空头垂到胸前，摇了摇头就要迈步离开，却被杨戬一把拽住又按回墙上。

“三——”孙悟空生生忍住嘴边的怒骂。

“还给我演。”杨戬嗤笑一声，垂眼看着他黑色的帽沿。不会认错的，第一眼看过去，他就知道这是孙悟空那傻小子。

只是不知道他这次又玩什么把戏，打扮成这个样子。

杨戬面带玩味伸手去掀他的面纱，一个黑影忽然冲过来，快得杨啸和朱蓬天都没有反应过来。

杨戬反应迅捷地躲开那人的攻击，后退了一步，眼神冷厉地看着来人。

通臂整了整弄皱的衣服——他们今天穿的都不适合打架——挑着眼看向杨戬：“杨二爷？”

天宗堂堂主的外甥，通臂还是认识的。

“你什么人！”杨啸一副要冲上去打架的姿态。

杨戬用眼神示意他别冲动，冷冷的看着通臂。

“承蒙杨二爷看得上眼，”通臂一把将孙悟空拽进怀里，明显看到杨戬冰塑似的表情出现了一丝裂缝，“但这小蹄子有主了。”

他带着示威性质的，看着杨戬，手隔着面纱掐了掐孙悟空的脸蛋，语气亲昵：“上个厕所要这么久，是不是我不来你就让别人拐跑了？”

孙悟空甩开他的手。

“走了，菩提老爷子还等着。”通臂说完拉着孙悟空就要离开，脚步忽然一顿，回头见孙悟空另一只手腕被杨戬拿住。

通臂一挑眉，看着杨戬冷笑：“杨二爷这是怎么个意思？”

杨戬不搭理他，眼睛直直地盯着孙悟空：“为什么和他混在一起？”

通臂刚想发作，就听见孙悟空开口：“关你屁事？”

孙悟空今晚经过几次大起大落，已经很疲惫了，偏偏碰上这个冤家，还揪着他不依不饶的。话音刚落，就感觉到被杨戬钳着的手腕传来一阵剧痛。

“你松手、疼！”孙悟空使劲想挣脱他。

忽然眼前略过一个黑影，通臂像一头暴怒的狮子一样朝杨戬扑过去。

杨戬不得不松开孙悟空接住他的攻击。

朱蓬天赶紧推着杨啸：“还缠着我，快去帮你哥啊！”

杨啸反应过来，急忙松开朱蓬天去帮杨戬。

朱蓬天把孙悟空拽过来：“老大咱们赶紧溜。”

“站住！”通臂分神看着孙悟空被另一个男人拉走，简直怒气冲顶，撇下杨戬一把揪住孙悟空。

杨戬也不干捡便宜偷袭别人的事，只好先停了手冷眼看着他们。

孙悟空真的就要发作了——如果不是牛平天突然过来的话。

原来菩提看着这边有点骚动，就让牛平天过来看看。

“通臂老弟，出什么事了吗——欸老朱、杨老弟，你们都在啊？”牛平天反应再迟钝也能看出这几人满脸戾气衣服皱折肯定是有什么不对盘，但天宗堂和万妖会素来积怨颇多，他并不往别的原因想，只是和稀泥：“大家都过去喝一杯吧？”

“牛哥我就不去了我还有事，先走了啊！”朱蓬天脚底抹油赶紧离开这个是非之地。

“诶老朱——”牛平天想拉住他，这边杨戬也满面冰霜的走过来，“劳烦牛兄替杨戬给老爷子敬酒赔罪，今晚有事，恕不奉陪了。”

说完带着杨啸头也不回的离开。

“一个两个的都不给面子！”牛平天佯怒，其实心里还是松了口气，毕竟这俩人真坐一张桌子，一会儿打起来就麻烦了。十州会上不能动手，这是规矩。

“让老爷子久等了，牛哥，咱们回去吧。”

孙悟空百般不情愿还是被他扯着踉踉跄跄的回了座位，他能感觉到这人生气了，但不知道他在气个什么劲。

“这小骚/蹄子，一会儿管不住就去勾搭别的男人，呃……”通臂的笑着解释，突然脸色一僵。

桌下他的小腿骨被人狠狠踢了一脚，断了似的疼。

通臂很快又表情融化，一把将孙悟空搂住，语气意味深长：“宝贝儿你热不热，帽子摘了吧。”

果然孙悟空立马不敢挣扎了，在他怀里不甘的摇摇头。

好在通臂爽快的松开了他，又继续和桌上的人喝酒。

孙悟空松了口气，也彻底放弃挣扎了，只想着赶紧熬到散会，摆脱这个家伙回到自己床上好好睡一觉。

他正双手抱着高脚杯发呆，忽然被双腿间的触感激的差点蹦起来，急忙并起腿阻止那只手继续深入，同时抬起眼怒瞪着手的主人。

通臂一只手在桌下，另一只手端着酒杯，面不改色的同众人谈笑。

“你疯了啊！手拿开！”

“你夹着我怎么拿？”

孙悟空咬着牙，稍稍松了腿，没想到却被通臂趁机更加深入，一把抓住了他的命根子。

“嗯……”孙悟空一手捂着嘴，一手在桌下抓住通臂的手腕想把他扯开。

“再乱动，我就把你这两颗卵掐掉。”通臂食指拇指圈着他的性器，余下手指拨弄着稚嫩的囊袋。

威胁起了作用，抓着他的力道松了些。

通臂冷笑一声。

他是真的被惹怒了。孙悟空这家伙到底招惹了多少人？

四指圈着那肉棍套弄，拇指按揉抠挖着顶端的小孔，孙悟空咬住手背，浑身都在微微颤抖。菩提坐在对面，周围是兄长们，而他在众目睽睽之下被别的男人亵玩着。如果下一秒被发现了，他肯定会被爹和哥哥们活活打死的……孙悟空大脑一片空白，紧张的喘不上气来。

下面通臂的手指灵活挑逗着他，让那小兄弟违背主人的意愿胀大挺立。

不行了……

孙悟空脑袋里放烟花似的噼里啪啦乱炸，无力的抓着他的手，隔着面纱朝他投去恳求的目光。

别弄了求你真的别弄了……

通臂不看他，却像是知道孙悟空到了极限，更加恶劣地加快了速度。

铁了心要折腾死他。

手里的肉块跳了跳，一股温热的液体洒在他手上。

孙悟空不可置信的瞪大眼睛，一阵晕眩，泪水终于忍不住噼里啪啦的落下来。

通臂满心快意，不知道这人已经被他折腾崩溃了，把手上黏液抹在孙悟空大腿上，剩下的拿出手帕细细擦干净。

孙悟空不知是怎么浑浑噩噩地熬到了散会，被通臂扯起来时，腿间传来冰凉粘腻的恶心触感。

“走吧，回去了。”

孙悟空迷茫的看看不剩几个人的大厅，摇摇晃晃的站起身往外走。

“孙悟空，我送你回去吧。”

孙悟空像是没听到，脚步也没有停顿。

等出了门被冷风一吹，才好像清醒了些。

“孙悟空！”通臂追上来，拿着一个包递给他，“你的电话还在里面。”

孙悟空接过来，看着他，忽然挥起那个手包朝通臂脸上砸过去。

通臂没想着他突然发作，孙悟空这一晚上任捏任揉，听话得他都忘了这人不是什么温顺的羊羔，而是个牙尖齿利的小豹子。

手提包上装饰的金属铁片很是锋利，通臂眼下平行的两道划口缓缓有血珠凝聚滴下。

通臂冷着脸制止了要冲上来的手下。

孙悟空抓下帽子扔在地上，看着他：“我是不是得罪过你？”

通臂看见他脸上的妆都被晕花了，眼眶红肿着，心里忽然一阵酸疼，脸上却仍是带着恶劣的笑：“没错，你得罪过我，我不会放过你的。”

孙悟空拳头捏的咯吱响，挥手就要打，被一把抓住手腕。

“我现在要回去了，想报仇尽管来找我。”通臂说完轻轻放开了他。

“操！操你妈的！”孙悟空看着通臂上车离去，恨恨的在路边消防栓上踢了几脚，忽然想到什么，脸上表情像吞了苍蝇一样，走进巷子里扯下那条湿答答的内裤扔进垃圾桶。

深夜的街上挺冷，尤其两腿之间，一直凉飕飕的。孙悟空被冻的打了个喷嚏，也不敢回家，平时闯了祸还能去陈玄奘那躲一躲，可他现在这副样子怎么敢去见先生——这副样子，能去见谁。

冻了一会儿，孙悟空在路边捡回砸通臂的包，翻出手机来，开机按了一串数字，好不容易接通了，听筒里传来一阵莺莺燕燕的声音。

“老猪，来接我，大雄殿……睡你个死人头啊赶紧给我滚过来！阿嚏！”

挂断通话，孙悟空盯着手机看了几秒，啪的掰成两截扔进下水道里。

灭迹销赃，死不认账。

————————

第二天早上起来，孙悟空揉了揉胀痛的脑袋，睡眼惺忪的看着四周环境，半天才想起来昨晚发生了什么。

“老大你醒啦，”朱蓬天端着吃的走进来，“你昨晚回来的时候脸色特别差，我帮你洗了个热水澡……”

“嗯……”孙悟空忽然想到什么，表情一僵。

“那些垃圾我都烧了，你身上这件衣服是我的，内裤是新的。”朱蓬天盛了一碗粥递给孙悟空，背靠墙看着他吃。

气氛一时沉默。

“老大，”朱蓬天突然开口，“你没给通臂怎么着吧？”

孙悟空脸上一热，刚想像往常一样骂过去，抬头见朱蓬天的眼神罕见的严肃，莫名有些底气不足。

“没……”

朱蓬天脸色缓和了些，半开玩笑半认真的语气：“那就好，不然我可会去找他拼命。”

孙悟空张了张嘴，愣住。

————————

两人打了一上午游戏，朱蓬天接了无数个电话。

“老大你打算在我这儿赖多久？”朱蓬天看着孙悟空，“我手机都被打爆了。”

“你再收留我几天呗。”孙悟空鸠占鹊巢理所当然

“我是无所谓，就怕老爷子派人上门抓人……”

孙悟空被他提醒，也紧张起来，“那我……回去？”

朱蓬天点点头，“早死早超生。”

“靠……”孙悟空拍拍胀痛的脑门。

孙悟空在家门口徘徊着，嘴里念叨着“回家，走，回家，走，回家……”

“小七？”

孙悟空听见他二哥的声音，条件反射拔腿就想跑，身后传来一声断喝：“给我站那儿！”

孙悟空钉在原地，闭上眼深呼吸，转过身扯出一个笑脸：“哥～”

龙复海二话不说先上去踹了两脚，才厉声问：“昨天去哪儿了？”

“去、去陈先生那儿了……”

龙复海冷笑一声，拧住他的脸颊：“去找陈先生了啊？”

“疼疼疼……”孙悟空眨眨眼，眼眶里立刻水汪汪的。

“你他妈装什么蒜！陈先生昨天根本没见过你！我问你，打了那么多电话为什么不接？”

“我手机丢了……”

“丢了？好，好，好，”龙复海给他气笑了，“那你说，你昨晚在哪儿？衣服怎么换了？”

“……”

“没编好呢？行，你赶紧编，一会儿见了老爷子可别说漏嘴！”

“哥，哥……”

孙悟空哀叫着，跟个鸡仔儿似的被他二哥拎着回了家。

孙悟空被他二哥一脚踹进大堂里，按平时肯定是扑到菩提腿上撒娇，但今天家里好像有客人——大哥的相好兰陵雅和她侄女兰陵雀。

菩提看了他一眼，本来笑着的脸立刻耷拉下来。孙悟空爬起来，垂着脑袋走过去：“爹……”

没想到菩提一点不在外人跟前给他留面子，一个窝心脚把他踹在地上，力气可比他哥大多了。

“昨晚去哪儿了？”

孙悟空支支吾吾说不出来。

“我问你去哪儿了！”

“去找她了！”孙悟空闭着眼一指。

被指中的兰陵雀满脸惊讶。

大堂里的人无不是困惑惊讶的表情。

菩提将信将疑地看向兰陵雀：“小雀，这小子昨晚跟你在一起？”

兰陵雀咬着唇，看向孙悟空，他正恳求地看着自己。

兰陵雀点点头，眼圈倏忽红了。

“雀儿你说什么？”兰陵雅震惊，“你，他……你们什么时候……”

“姑姑，我早就跟你说过我喜欢孙悟空。”

“可是你们怎么能……”

“丫丫你别急，我七弟不是随便的人，他们可能就是一起看看电影……”牛平天急忙安慰她。

“臭小子，给我滚过来！”菩提朝孙悟空喊，语气里愤怒却平息了大半，反而还夹杂着一点……高兴？

孙悟空跪着蹭过去。

“你喜欢人家？”

“不、”孙悟空想说不喜欢，看着菩提脸色要变，急忙改口说“不知道。”

“不知道？你……”菩提怒其不争，抬手要打，兰陵雀忽然冲出门去。

众人一愣。

牛平天拉住兰陵雅使个眼色，朝孙悟空喊，“小七，赶紧追回来啊！”

孙悟空心里烦躁极了，什么事儿都能让他摊上啊。

急忙追出去，几步就赶上了兰陵雀。

“欸你怎么突然跑出来了？”孙悟空抓住她的胳膊，“刚刚多谢了啊。”

兰陵雀甩开他的手回头：“孙悟空你太过分了！”

“我又怎么了？！”

“你可以不喜欢我，你怎么能利用我！”

“哪有利用这么严重啊？”孙悟空真的不是很懂这些女人的脑回路，“我也想说是跟老朱他们在一起，关键我哥昨晚见过老朱了啊……”

“你根本就不明白！我怎么会喜欢你这个白痴啊！”

“……好好算我错了你别哭了行不行？”

“你别管我！”

“雀雀～”孙悟空强压下烦躁挤出笑脸来，毕竟这是他救命恩人，“我陪你去看剧好不好？逛街也行，吃饭也行，姑奶奶你别哭了……”

“你、说话算数……”兰陵雀抽抽搭搭地看着他。


	8. Chapter 8

【啊呀呀中间有一段章节遗漏orz】  
【大家不介意的话可以跳过遗漏那段剧情接着看后面。。。这个我也没办法了】

通臂手扶着下颌活动了一下，还好没被孙悟空那一拳给打脱臼。他走上前，捏住孙悟空的脸颊迫使他和自己对视：“你是不是笃定我不舍得把你怎么样，就敢两次三番的独闯万妖会？”

孙悟空缓过那一阵眩晕，眼前的视野清楚了，看着通臂阴沉的脸色冷笑：“我他妈就该拿把枪来，崩了你。”

通臂怒极反笑：“那你为什么没拿呢，舍不得杀我？”

“操你妈！”

通臂冷哼一声，“看看待会儿是他妈谁挨操。”

……

孙悟空被人押着，恶狠狠瞪着前面通臂的背影，仿佛能用眼神把他千刀万剐。

七拐八拐来到一间房门前，通臂一脚把门踹开，还没等孙悟空看清就把他一把拽了进去，手下兄弟波澜不惊的把门关上。

孙悟空麻药劲儿没过，脚步还有点虚浮，根本没力气对抗和通臂对抗，被他扯着踉踉跄跄的，一把甩到床上，手铐硌的皮肉生疼。

“你他妈又发什么疯啊！”孙悟空仰躺在床上，看着一边解腰带一边靠近的男人。

通臂脸上带着危险的笑，眼神里复杂的情愫孙悟空只能捡出一种辨别，就是疯狂。

他这才想起来，通臂其人，是个不折不扣的疯子。

“我发什么疯？”通臂一把掀翻了他，膝盖顶进孙悟空两腿之间，提起他的腰来，眨眼间就变成孙悟空跪伏在他身下的姿势。

“我操你……”

孙悟空一声惊呼被扒下了裤子。

通臂看着那两瓣嫩生生滑腻挺翘的屁股蛋眼神亮了亮，扬手一巴掌盖上去，脆响的声音刺痛了孙悟空的耳膜。

孙悟空被打懵了，臀上麻麻的竟觉不出疼来，然而眼前有些发黑，他在外叱咤风云十几年，大小伤也受过不少，但何曾被人按着打过屁股？

通臂没放过他，巴掌迅疾地落下来，臀上很快染了一层红，看起来煞是赏心悦目，简直让通臂爱不释手。

孙悟空总算从屈辱的震惊中反应过来，屁股上火烧火燎的刺痛感让他怒吼出声：“操你大爷，通臂，有种放了我堂堂正正的打一架！”

“你他妈自己送上来让我操，我有放你的道理？”通臂又赏了他一巴掌，两只大手抓住红通通的臀瓣猛地掰开，露出紧闭的菊/蕾。

“你干什么！”

通臂不理会他的愤怒，拇指揉着小巧的入口，“这地方让别的男人碰过吗？”

“我杀了你……”

“杨戬上过你吗？”通臂一边问，一边拿来一管润滑挤到手上。

孙悟空咬着牙，气的浑身发抖。

“你那个跟班呢，他上过你吗？还有你救的那个小孩，他对你也……”

“放你妈的呃啊——”

沾着滑腻香膏的两根手指猛地捅进未经人事的甬/道内。

“嘴乖一点，我还有耐心给你弄松些。”

孙悟空痛的五官皱起：“我一定……要杀了你！”

“好，”通臂冷笑一声，抽出手指换了自己的阳/物抵上，“你要杀不了我，我就干死你。”

……

通臂在孙悟空身上发泄过一次后，火气就不剩几丝了，但是看着他红着眼圈咬牙不甘地怒瞪着自己那小模样，又忍不住多干了他一次。

“我、一定、要杀了你、我一定要杀、杀了你……”孙悟空已经把他平生所学的脏话颠倒骂了无数遍，到后来只是强忍住抽噎重复着要杀了通臂。

通臂不理会他毫无份量的威胁，自顾自清理好穿上衣服，随手把一床被子抖开扔在孙悟空身上，转身离开。

出了门，通臂悠然的脸色瞬间阴沉下来。

“孟业在哪里？”

手下立刻回答：“在西侧堂跟弟兄们玩呢。”

……

通臂气势汹汹的赶到西堂，一群人正在打牌赌钱，见着他急忙站起来问好。

孟业迎上去：“老大您……”

话没说完就被通臂一拳打得砸翻了牌桌子。

众人噤若寒蝉。

“我问你，”通臂揪着他的衣领子把他拽起来，“牛平天被伏击的事，谁干的？”

“我不知道啊……”孟业战战巍巍的，头被磕破了，一缕红线顺着他脑门流到两眼之间，也不敢抬手去擦。

“不知道，”通臂微微点头，松手让他摔在地上，还没等孟业直起身来就一脚踩住他的胸口，“那是我眼花了，号云大楼架枪的不是你咯？”

“我……”孟业眼神闪烁。

通臂不再给他回话的机会，一脚踹在他腹部，边踹边骂：“你他妈惹了事，让老子给你背黑锅！”

孟业像个大虾似的弓在地上哀嚎：“不是我……老大，不是我啊……是别人……先……老大饶命……”

“住手！”门口传来一声断喝。

通臂缓缓回头，见沈清鹂走进来。

“鹂姐，鹂姐救我！”孟业在通臂脚下挣扎着。

沈清鹂只是看了他一眼，走上来拉住通臂的胳膊，柔声问：“怎么了，发这么大脾气。”

通臂冷着脸没有搭话，想也知道，能命令孟业去刺杀牛平天的，除了他也就只能是眼前这位了。

沈清鹂是个极聪明的女人，垂下眼，心里顿时就有了计较。

“牛平天不是孟业打的，有人先下手了。”

通臂冷哼一声，他不关心牛平天是谁打的，让他介意的是被孙悟空误会，这口锅他不想背。

“孟业一直是忠心耿耿任劳任怨的，这次也是我让他去的，你就放过他一次吧。”沈清鹂轻轻晃着他手臂，“斜月帮也不会怀疑我们的。”

不会怀疑？通臂心里冷笑，孙悟空都找上门来闹腾一回了。

不过他还是好奇：“你为什么要对付牛平天？”

“旧时恩怨，你不用管了。”沈清鹂避开这个话题，“我们也好久……”

通臂也不想关心，说了句“我还有事”，不着痕迹的挣开沈清鹂快步离开。

“鹂姐……”

“废物！”沈清鹂怒骂道。

……

斜月帮。

“你给谁干事的？”菩提坐在太师椅上，看着跪在下面慌张不安的人。

“菩爷，我真的冤枉啊。”

“冤你麻了个痹！”左驼一脚蹬翻了他，掏出手枪开了保险：“老子崩了你！”

“老四！”龙复海叫住他，使眼色让人把左驼拉回去，掏出一个布包扔在那人面前。

“狐半瞎子，认得吗？”

被叫出名字的人一惊，打开布包，里面是被他砸坏扔了的手枪和一枚弹壳。

没想到这么快就被查出来了，斜月帮的实力让他暗暗心惊，也生了悔。

菩提缓缓开口：“白老狐狸未免太不厚道了些，这是想跟我斜月帮过不去啊。”

“菩爷，我家老爷不知道这事儿！”狐半瞎子慌忙解释，“是……是小姐让我去干的。”

“师父，白老狐的女儿白玉面，是大哥的旧相好。”坤鹏在菩提耳边解释。

菩提皱了皱眉，桃花债？大牛这臭小子，整日招花惹草，也是他活该！

“阿海，”菩提叫龙复海，“带着他去一趟白狐帮，让白老狐狸给个说法。”

“是，师父。”

龙复海拖着人出去了，菩提揉了揉眉心，才发觉什么不对：“小七呢？”

要是他刚才在，肯让狐半瞎子囫囵着出去？

“一天没见着他了。”

“好像是出去了，也没说去哪儿。”

“刚刚给陈先生打电话说没见过。”

“也给老朱打过了，丫吞吞吐吐，估计老七也不在他那儿。”

菩提脸色比刚刚还阴沉：“把小耳朵叫进来。”

小耳朵成功复制了孙悟空对菩提的敬畏，但他没有孙悟空皮实，面对着老爷子的威压还是扛不住小声抖了底：“悟空大哥他去……去万妖会了。”

铁木雕成的龙头杖在地板上重重一砸，小耳朵被吓的一哆嗦。

熟悉菩提的人都知道老爷子怒到不行了。

“老三老四，去万妖会把人要回来。”

“是，师父。”俩人不敢停留，赶紧出了门。

万妖会。

通臂给孙悟空清理了身子，就把他拷在床头上，任他哑着嗓子骂骂咧咧的也不搭理。

过了一会儿，门打开，一群丫头端着各式菜肴鱼贯而入，美味美酒摆满了一桌子。

仆人放下饭菜就立即出去了，通臂掀开一个瓷钵的盖子，拿勺子搅了搅里面的鱼蛋粥，房间里的香味更加浓郁了。

孙悟空喉结上下滚动一下，他一天水米没进，还被狠狠折腾了一遭，现在口干舌燥的，咽唾沫都无比艰难。

他撇开眼不去看，但食物香味持续钻进他鼻子里，胃里拧巴的厉害，嗓子更渴求着水的滋润。

“吃不吃？”

孙悟空一扭头，嘴唇擦过碗沿儿，抬眼见通臂笑着看着他。

通臂舀了一勺鱼蛋粥递到他嘴边：“来，我喂你，张嘴。”

“滚你妈的。”

通臂也不恼，把那勺粥送进自己嘴里，“嗯……不错。”

“你尝尝。”

“我叫你滚唔……放……咕嘟……”孙悟空推开他，嘴角带着米稀亮晶晶的。

肉粥流进食道里，空空的胃被刺激到，蠕动的更加剧烈。

“自己吃，还是我喂？”通臂挑眉看着他。

“你再敢这样，我就把你的舌头咬下来。”孙悟空磨着牙。

“这么倔，”通臂失笑，忽然抬起他一条腿，“那我喂下边这张小嘴好了。”

“我操你能要点脸吗？”孙悟空不是没听过糙话，但通臂这么露/骨/涩/情的话还是让他接受无能。

“我要你就行了。”通臂摸到他腿根儿处，“吃不吃？”

“……”孙悟空被他猛的掰开腿，急忙大叫：“吃！老子吃还不行吗！”

“这才乖。”通臂解开他绑在床头的绳子，把他拉到桌边，“想吃什么都有，你吃饱了才有力气逃出去是不是。”

孙悟空白了他一眼：“你他妈拷着我怎么吃啊，给我解开。”

通臂笑眯眯的：“解开不成，要不然我喂你啊。”

孙悟空沉默的抓起一只鸡腿啃。

“等我出去，你就完了。”

通臂愉快的看着小豹子腮帮子鼓鼓的嚼东西，还在含糊地放狠话，忍不住打趣他：“嗯，告诉你家大人被我欺负了吗？”

“哼。”孙悟空想着，从小哪个惹了他的人能落得好下场？比方有个小混混跟他说了句狠话正巧被他四哥路过听见，于是那小混混在寒冬腊月里被扒光了吊在电视塔的顶上差点冻成植物人。一个护短如命的爹加上一群弟控癌晚期的哥哥，也难怪孙悟空被惯的天不怕地不怕。

这次通臂敢对他这样，还不被他哥哥们断手断脚断子孙/根？

正想着，黄眉走进来跟通臂耳语了几句。

通臂皱皱眉，看着孙悟空：“你先吃着，我出去一下。”

孙悟空假装吃的专注，余光瞥着通臂起身出了门。


	9. Chapter 9

“坤三爷左四爷，来万妖会有何贵干？”通臂见正堂坐着的两个人，打招呼道。

“通臂……”左驼粗着嗓门开口，被坤鹏拦下，示意他别鲁莽。

“通臂老弟，我家老七是不是在你们这儿？”坤鹏好声好气的问。

通臂坐在椅子上，慢悠悠端了杯茶，笑得意味不明：“是，昨天七少爷突然造访，我就留他在这儿好好招待了一番。”

左驼一听急眼了：“通臂你把我七弟怎么了？他人在哪儿？！”

坤鹏拦住他，脸色也有点僵冷：“通先生，小七他不懂事，还请你多担待些，莫同他一般计较。要是他有什么冒犯的地方，我们斜月帮替他……”

坤鹏话没说完，就看见正堂外的大院里飞过一个人摔在地上，惨叫声接连传来。

“孙悟空跑出来了，快拦住他！”

孙悟空正用凳子砸倒一个朝他冲过来的人，就听见熟悉的声音喊道：“孙悟空！”

孙悟空抬眼望去，见他三哥正板着脸站在万妖会大堂门口。

孙悟空眼眶一热，急忙朝他哥奔过去，没意识到他哥很严肃的叫了他的大名，只顾着告状：“哥你总算来了，这个通臂他——”

“胡闹！”坤鹏厉声喝止了他，“快给先生赔礼道歉！”

孙悟空一愣。

怎……怎么个意思？

“我、凭什么、给他、道歉？”孙悟空像是在拼命忍着什么，艰难的挤出一句话来。

“算了，二位少爷都亲自登门了，我也不会为难二位。”通臂掏出手铐的钥匙递给坤鹏，“孙小少爷在我这儿受了点委屈，还请兄弟们和老爷子多多担待。”

“通臂先生说哪里话，您宽宏大量，不和这小崽子一般见识。算是我们兄弟欠您的人情，他日定当报还。”

孙悟空脑子蒙蒙的，被他四哥拉着上了车。

坤鹏驾驶位上，一边把车点火一边看着后视镜训斥孙悟空：“老七你什么时候能懂点事？家里乱成什么样了你还出来闯祸？你知不知道老爷子……”

坤鹏话训到一半，一直沉默着的孙悟空突然哇的哭出来。

着实把两个哥哥吓了一大跳。

坤鹏努力把住方向盘，车子急拐了个弯好险没撞上消防栓。左驼坐在孙悟空身边，手忙脚乱的哄着他：“你哭啥呦小祖宗，三哥不就是训你几句吗，又没挨揍……”

孙悟空可委屈了，他这来为大哥报仇的，受了外人欺负，哥哥们非但不帮他出气，还反过来骂他。这和预期的差距实在让他接受不了。

他赌气不说话，只顾着跟个三岁孩童似的大哭，把左驼这个糙汉子给愁坏了。

好容易哄住了，孙悟空抽嗒着，“我看见、大哥受伤那天，有个……有个很可疑的人，像通臂的一个手下……”

“于是你就觉得是通臂派人刺杀大哥？”坤鹏叹了口气，“老七你误会他了，刺杀大哥的人已经被查出来了，白狐帮的大小姐，大哥的旧相好，受不了大哥娶亲就派了杀手。”

“什么？”孙悟空吸了吸鼻涕，他真的冤枉通臂了？

“你看看你，总这么冲动！幸亏通臂这人气量不小，也好说话……”

“他就是个混蛋！”孙悟空咬牙控诉，“就算大哥不是他派人刺杀的，可他把我——”

“他打你了么？我倒看着他脸上一块淤紫像是被谁打得不轻呢，是你吗？”

孙悟空只能打碎了牙往肚子里咽，他能说什么，说自己被那混蛋强/了？虽然这样菩提肯定会亲手拧掉通臂的脑袋，但他孙悟空的脸也不用要了。

……

斜月帮。

“师父，小七接回来了。”

菩提抬眼见孙悟空没缺胳膊少腿，松了口气。又见他蔫头巴脑地跟着，皱起眉来。

坤鹏走到老爷子身侧低声道：“小七以为通臂派人刺杀大哥，就去万妖会找他算账了。我跟老四回来路上已经教训过他了，他心里挺难受的，您就别太重罚了。”

菩提哼了一声，看着站在下边的人：“怎么不狡辩啊？”

“我没话说，您打死我吧。”孙悟空抽了下鼻子，泪珠子又噼里啪啦的往下掉。

他一哭菩提心里也大呼也受不住，多少年没见这孩子露出这么副委屈模样了，就算他把天捅穿了也不忍心训他了。

“行了行了，我打死你？我没被你气死就烧高香了！还哭？长没长出息？过来让我看看我是不是养了个丫头？”

孙悟空抹了把脸，蹭过去站在菩提跟前，湿润的黑眼珠儿跟个狗崽儿似的看着菩提。

“在万妖会受委屈了？唉呦呦快打住！”菩提见他眼眶里又有水汽冒上来，急忙捏了捏他的脸蛋抹掉泪痕，“在外面受了委屈就告诉我跟你哥哥们，有人护着你呢。说不让你闯祸，不是怕麻烦，是担心你的安危，是为你好，懂不懂？”

“知道了爹。”孙悟空瓮声瓮气地答了一句。

菩提揉揉他的头：“行，去歇歇吧，睡一觉，歇好了去医院看看你大哥，还好没伤着脏器，养养就能出院了。”

……

孙悟空在床上翻来覆去的睡不着，屁股里疼的难受，也不知道是不是发炎了。要是真到了感染化脓不得不去看医生的地步，他估计就可以准备好遗书自杀了。

丢不起这人。

孙悟空忽然想起床头抽屉里还有一管伤药，二哥给的，特别神效。想了想还是拿出来，脱了裤子挤出一点抹在手指上往痛处探去。

红肿的入口被手指撑开，刺痛的感觉让他下不去手，还是狠狠心深入，把药膏抹在肠壁上。清凉的药膏立即缓解了大半的疼痛，孙悟空松了口气，鼻尖挂着细密的汗滴，又多挤了些药膏送入后穴。

他正给自己上着药，门忽然被推开了。孙悟空吓了一跳，急忙扯过被子盖在身上，惊慌失措的抬头看向来人。

“六哥？”

白禹祁笑着打量他一遭：“干嘛，打手炮呢？”

“没有……”

孙悟空在被子下皱着眉把手指抽出来，一边跟他六哥周旋一边摸索自己的内裤。

“这是什么？”白禹祁看见掉在地上的药膏俯身去捡，却在孙悟空放松警惕的时候一把掀开他的被子。

孙悟空就光着下半身出现在他哥面前。

“你干嘛啊！”孙悟空慌忙往被子里钻，脸因为羞恼变得通红。

“老七，你是不是弯了？”白禹祁突然问他。

孙悟空一愣，他知道白禹祁的意思。白禹祁其人就是个断袖，长相阴柔美貌，雌雄莫辨。甚至在外面都不是什么秘密，谁都知道斜月帮白六爷喜欢男人。

菩提不是不介意，早年也管过，打过骂过，锁在屋子里不让他出门，甚至请过半仙儿，白禹祁宁死不改性向，后来菩提也随他去了。

孙悟空看着他六哥意味深长的笑死命摇头，他意外和男的上了床，不代表他就喜欢男人啊！

“那你怎么让人上了？”

“我没有！”

“你没有？那你他妈走路跟螃蟹似的？”白禹祁一挑眉，“让我看看！”

“你干什么……疼！快住手！”

白禹祁强行掰开他的屁股，见一朵小肉花可怜兮兮地肿着，一缩一缩地挤出些融化的药膏。白六爷噗嗤一声笑出来，松了他：“傻小子还挺自觉，知道给自己上药。”

“笑屁啊！我让人操了，你还笑！”孙悟空气的不行，拿枕头砸他。

白禹祁随手接下，止住笑正色道：“好了好了，那人是谁？通臂？”

孙悟空不说话。

“老七，你要是真的恨他，六哥帮你报仇……”

“六哥！”

“怎么了？”

“这事儿你别管了，我自己解决。”孙悟空烦躁地挠挠头。

白禹祁神色复杂地看着他：“行吧，你也该会自己掂量了，但是记住，这事儿就算你不愿意告诉师父，还有六哥我呢。”

“嗯，知道了哥。”

白禹祁叹了口气，忽然脸色又微妙起来：“老七，其实我一早就看出你有这潜质，只是没敢给你做什么引导，怕师父和大哥他们打死我。你看你从来就对小姑娘没什么兴趣，身边围着的都是老爷们……”

“白禹祁！”孙悟空低吼。

白六爷摆摆手：“行行不说了不说了，对了，通臂那小子戴套了吗？他有没有什么不干净的病？走穿衣服起来，咱们去医院检查一下，顺便给你买点消炎治伤的药，啊对了顺便还能看看大哥……”

孙悟空：“……”

（住院的牛平天：……


	10. Chapter 10

牛平天已经转出重症监护室了，他体格健壮，那一枪也没伤到要害，很快意识就清醒了。  
孙悟空跟他六哥进到病房的时候，就看见兰陵雅守在病床前，牛平天也醒着，就是脸色不大好，空气中有种莫名的不稳定因子窜动。  
孙悟空没推开门就喊：“大哥我们来看你了！”见着兰陵雅乖巧笑笑：“大嫂也在啊。”  
白禹祁点头打招呼：“大哥，嫂子。”  
“你们来……”牛平天还没招呼他们，就听见一道声音从洗手间传出：“叫谁大嫂呢？”  
洗手间的门打开，孙悟空看着里面走出个风姿绰约的女人不由得瞪大眼：“铁扇姐？！你什么时候回来了？？”  
“快让我看看，”铁扇拉过孙悟空上下看了看，“呦，臭小子都长的这么高了，是个大人样了。”  
又看了看白禹祁，“六儿也是越长越出挑，越长越俊了。”  
他们这边热热闹闹的重逢，一旁被冷落的兰陵雅脸色更不好了。  
孙悟空还没反应过这屋里的气氛，随口就问：  
“姐你怎么回来了？也不回家里一趟，老爷子见着你肯定得高兴坏了。”  
可算给了铁扇话头儿，脸上笑容顿消，幽幽道：“你们都管别人叫大嫂了，家里哪还有我的地方啊。”  
顿了顿又委屈愤恨道：“一个两个都瞒着我，要不是大牛这次重伤住院，我还不知道他又娶了一房媳妇儿呢！”  
孙悟空张张嘴又闭上，尴尬的笑了笑，眼神瞥向他大哥，牛平天给了他一个“就你多嘴”的怪罪眼神。  
白禹祁试图岔开话题救救场：“姐，红儿现在怎么样？”  
“红红也大了，性子收敛不少，没小时候那么闯祸了，现在跟着关教授进修呢。”  
“我儿子就是有本事，嘿嘿，还是扇扇教的好。”牛平天想讨好一番，没想到又把火惹到身上了。  
铁扇横了他一眼：“呵，我一个人在国外给你辛辛苦苦养儿子，你倒享福，背着我娶个狐狸精回来！”  
“谁狐狸精！”一旁沉默许久的兰陵雅总算忍不住了，“当初是你抛下牛牛去国外的，你不要他，还不许他找别人了？老娘怎么说也是名门大家的小姐，要不是他死乞白赖的追我你以为我看得上他？我嫁进来是老爷子主的婚，明媒正娶，你说谁狐狸精呢！”  
“还牛牛，你嫌不嫌脸皮太厚啊？谁家两口子不吵个架分个居，我还没把他踢出门呢你就见缝插针进来了！你不是狐狸精你是什么？要不是因为你，大牛他会被人暗算受伤？你不仅是狐狸精，还是个扫把星！”  
“扇扇！”牛平天听不下去了，铁扇从小就牙尖嘴利不饶人，怎么说也是当着小六小七的面呢，也不知道留点情面。  
“心疼啦？”铁扇冷哼一声，“看来这家里是真没我的落脚处了，我这就回家收拾东西，以后再不回来了！”说着脸上委屈之色益浓，泫然欲泣的可怜模样。  
“姐——”孙悟空忍不住开口，被白禹祁暗暗扯了一把，示意他别瞎掺和。  
“姐，帮里还有事我们得先走了，”白禹祁无视牛平天挽留的眼神，“你要不要跟我们回家？”  
“我走，不顺了这对儿奸夫淫妇的意？”  
“疯女人你说谁淫/妇！”  
“我说你这狐狸精啊！”  
“扇扇，丫丫，你们别吵了……诶小六小七，你们别走啊！”

白禹祁拉着孙悟空逃出来，直到出了楼才松口气，看着孙悟空笑道：“吓着了啊？”  
孙悟空刚回过神来似的，点了点头。  
“这就是我为什么喜欢爷们了，没那么麻烦，”白禹祁笑了笑，“还耐/操。”  
“诶？六哥你是……”孙悟空惊讶，他以为白禹祁长的这么好看，理应是当女人使的那个啊。  
……说起来，通臂那家伙，也是比女人还好看啊。  
难道长的好看的都是上边的？  
白六哥像是看出他的疑惑，笑了笑：“这个还是怎么舒服怎么来，我没那么敏感，在下边爽不来，不划算。像小七你嘛，就比较适合躺着享受了。操/人可是体力活，你这么懒……”  
孙悟空见白禹祁脸不红心不跳的说出这种话，忍不住反驳：“我凭什么就得是挨/操的啊？……不对！我不喜欢男人啊！”  
白禹祁挑了挑眉，忽然把他拽到一辆车后，两手撑在孙悟空身侧将他禁锢住。  
孙悟空还没反应过来，白禹祁就压上来堵住他的嘴唇。  
“？！！！”  
白禹祁一边吻着他一边上手在孙悟空腰间抚摩，后者反应过来开始挣扎。  
“唔……放……白禹祁！”  
白禹祁在拳头打到脸上之前灵敏躲开，放了孙悟空，看着他满脸通红，亮晶晶泛着水光的眼神愤怒不解。  
“你看，亲个嘴而已你就软成这样，这么敏感不在下边享受不可惜了么，听哥的没错。”  
“扯淡！”孙悟空愤愤的用手背抹着嘴唇，把嘴唇擦的又红又肿。  
白禹祁看着他这副样子心里叹了口气，这要不是他弟弟该多好，早拐上床了。  
“行行行，六哥错了，别生气了啊。”白禹祁哄他，“乖，带你买玩具去。”  
“老子又不是三岁小孩，玩个几把。”孙悟空没好气地甩开他。  
白禹祁噗嗤一声笑了，压低声音神秘道：“我带你去买大人玩的玩具。”  
——————————  
距他闯万妖会已经过去大半个月了，孙悟空偶尔会想起那混蛋来，心里就一阵忿忿。每次遇见他自己总得吃亏，要么被揍，要么被羞/辱，最后一次还……他从小到大哪吃过这么多憋屈？这能忍？  
通臂的本事也没高到哪里去，不就是会耍些阴险下流的招数，要是光明正大的打一架，他有十足信心能把那混蛋揍到跪地哭着喊爷爷饶命。  
于是孙悟空一直忖着劲儿想扳回一成，但老爷子的警告总能浇灭他复仇的冲动。  
直到孙悟空收到通臂打来的电话。  
孙悟空并不奇怪通臂会知道他的电话，他觉得奇怪的是通臂的态度。  
“请我吃饭？”  
“那天的事是我太唐突了，总觉得对不住你，想请七爷出来吃个饭，我当面给你赔礼道歉。”  
“你少他妈装蒜，又想玩什么阴损招数？”  
“你误会我了，”对方声音委屈，“真的就是想赔个礼而已，地点定在鸿枫酒楼，你们的地盘，七爷还有什么顾虑么？”  
孙悟空冷笑一声：“行，你想玩，老子奉陪。”  
他妈玩不死你丫老子跟你姓。


	11. Chapter 11

想让孙悟空陪他玩，陪他吃饭，陪他睡觉，通臂在心里的小本本上又打了一个勾，从幼儿园起多年未变的夙愿总算完成了。通臂想，那接下来，就好好追求他吧。  
真的是想好好追他，送花送礼吃饭看剧喝点小酒去开房那种。  
通臂这人是变/态了点，疯狂了点，占有欲强了点，手段强硬了点，可他的目的又不是非要跟孙悟空斗得死去活来……  
在床上把他干/的死去活来才是至高理想啊。  
所以他今天真的只是想请孙悟空吃个饭，没别的企图，缓和一下关系就满足了，要是能收获什么意外附加奖励就再好不过了。  
通臂看着一桌子精美的菜肴，默默计划一会儿在餐桌上撩孙悟空的台词。  
通臂抬腕看了看手表，皱眉盯着门口。  
那家伙不会爽约吧……  
“七爷，就是这间了。”  
“没我吩咐别让人过来。”  
“知道了，七爷。”  
门的隔音效果极好，通臂听见外面似有人说话，正想凝神辨别一下，门就被推开了。  
“孙悟空！”通臂见那人意气风发地出现在眼前，毫不掩饰自己的愉快，“你愿意来真是……喂！”  
一根铁棍子重重的砸在餐桌上，溅起一片碎瓷，好在通臂躲得敏捷，只是有点汤水洒在了精心打扮的衣服上。  
“孙悟空你……干什么！”  
孙悟空抿着薄唇，眼里带着冷笑，一言不发只顾抡棒子砸人。通臂一边躲闪一边叫，“我就想请你吃个饭……你、你能不能……先冷静一下！我们有事好商量！”  
砰！  
孙悟空一个棍咚将铁棍砸在通臂脸边的墙上，通臂听着隔板间传来细微的破裂声喉结上下滚了滚。  
“好商量。”孙悟空总算开了尊口，把棍子搭在肩膀上，掀起嘴角：“那咱们商量商量，你是想留下条胳膊，还是留下条腿？”  
“……别介啊，我和你又没什么深仇大恨。”  
卧槽这丫的是选择性失忆吗？自己犯/畜/牲的事都忘了？  
“你他妈装什么蒜！”孙悟空忍不住一棍子戳在他胸口处，通臂惨叫一声捂住心口表情痛苦地弯下腰。  
孙悟空皱皱眉莫名一阵烦躁——竟然有点下不去手？  
咣当一声扔了棍子，孙悟空拿脚踢了踢通臂：“我给你一次机会，和我光明正大的打一架，赢了，我放你走，输了……”孙悟空一时不知提什么条件，“输了你就死定了。”  
“能不能换个条件，”通臂直起身子，脸上还残留着一点痛苦之色，却又扯起招牌性的邪魅笑容来，“我赢了，让我上/你一次，你赢了，你上/我一次，怎么样？”  
孙悟空额上青筋一突，挥拳朝那傻逼脸上砸过去。  
……  
“服不服？”孙悟空一脚踩上通臂的胸口，喘气有些粗。  
“我今天穿的衣服不适合打架，怕劽了裆。”通臂躺在地上也喘着气。  
孙悟空嗤笑一声，脚下用力：“服不服？”  
“呃！服了服了！”通臂连连告饶，待胸腔上的压力消失以后长出一口气，笑道，“我输了，那你上/我吧。”  
“上你大爷！”孙悟空看着他大喇喇的无赖模样又一阵恼，抬腿就踹，“你个流/氓！牲/口！变/态！踹死你丫的！”  
“别打、咳咳，别打了……”  
“叫声孙爷爷我就饶了你。”  
“祖宗！小祖宗，别打了行不行？”  
“切，”孙悟空见他这样子，顿时意兴阑珊，转身就要离开。  
就要走到门口的时候，一个人影倏忽闪到前面挡住。  
孙悟空眉毛一挑：“拳头没吃够？”  
“你也真下得去手，”通臂摸着脸上的淤肿，“好歹也一起吃顿饭吧，我都被你打成这样了。”  
孙悟空眼神瞥向惨不忍睹的餐桌。  
通臂立刻道：“我让人再准备一桌。”  
孙悟空觉得好笑：“行，我倒要看看你耍什么花招。”  
通臂抿了抿嘴。  
没想耍花招，真的就是想追你啊。

通臂叫人来收拾砸坏的桌椅摆设，重新点菜，孙悟空找了个没被伤及的干净沙发坐下，长腿往小桌上一搭，悠哉悠哉地晃着脚。这酒楼是他家的场子，孙悟空才不担心这混蛋又玩什么阴损招数。  
“正好你也在，想吃什么就你来点吧？”通臂把菜单递给孙悟空。  
孙悟空看也不看，对服务生道：“挨个来一遍，这人不缺钱。”给自己家赚钱的事干嘛拒绝。  
通臂无奈笑笑，走过去坐在孙悟空对面。  
“孙悟空。”  
孙悟空正慢悠悠的倒了杯茶来喝，听见通臂叫他，抬起眼来看过去。  
“我们在一起吧。”  
“噗——”  
通臂看着自己身上的水渍皱了皱眉。果然正常的交往方式不适合他们么，但是他不想每次都用很极端的方式来接近他啊。  
“你有病？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“老子不喜欢男的。”  
“你也不喜欢女的。”  
“……”孙悟空烦躁的抖着腿，似笑非笑，“你才认识我几天啊就敢说喜欢？逢场作戏可没意思。”  
“我喜欢你，很多年了。”通臂盯着他，一字一句道。  
孙悟空被他的眼神看的莫名心悸了一瞬：“你认错人了吧？”  
还是记不起来啊。  
通臂眼里的炽热倏忽熄灭了大半。  
“说起来，”孙悟空尴尬的转移话题，“你好像和我有把一样的枪？”  
通臂摸向腰间，把随身带着的银色袖珍手枪拿出来，毫无顾忌的把保命武器交给孙悟空。  
孙悟空拿起来细细端详：“还真一模一样啊，是解云做的么？”  
“没错。”  
“嘁，那老头儿当初还跟我说我的手枪绝无仅有。”  
“世间只此两把，解大师已经驾鹤归真了。”  
“……唉。”孙悟空惋惜的叹了口气，忽然想到什么，“不对啊，那你哪里来的子弹？”  
“解云有个独生子，承了老爷子的七成手艺，子弹都是他打出来的。”  
孙悟空眼里冒出光来，“解家后人现在在哪儿？”  
通臂露出一个微笑。  
孙悟空立刻就懂了：“操，早该猜到的。”  
要么投了万妖会，要么已经……  
“你想要子弹，我可以给你啊。”  
“真的？”孙悟空欣喜立刻被警惕取代，“价钱呢？”  
“亲一次，十发，手一次，五十发，用嘴/裹一次，一百发，上一次床……”  
噗——  
一颗子弹贴着通臂的命根子没入他身下沙发的皮垫子里，留下一个细细的破洞。  
“太久不用枪，手生了。”孙悟空淡淡开口，“不过还有两发呢，下一枪我肯定命中。”  
孙悟空说着举枪再次瞄准。  
“我开玩笑的，你别、别走火啊，会打死人的……”通臂脑门上沁出细细的汗。  
又一个服务生推着餐车进来，把一个罩着罩子的银盘端到桌上：“先生这个桌子放不下了，请问您要添一张桌子还是？”  
“别闹了，咱们先吃点什么吧。”通臂谨慎的站起来，生怕一个不小心自己身上就添俩血窟窿。  
孙悟空轻哼一声，刚想奚落他几句，忽然见通臂朝自己扑过来。  
“我操你——”  
几声枪响在封闭的空间里格外清晰。  
事发突然，孙悟空立刻反应过来推开压在身上的人，侧滚离开，上一刻躺着的地板上已经多了好几个弹坑。  
服务生装扮的人举枪瞄准着孙悟空，子弹追着他噼里啪啦打碎一排排装饰摆设的古玩瓷器。  
靠，孙悟空一边从容躲闪一边在心里骂，这是奔着要他的命来的？什么时候他跟人结了这么深的仇？  
那人的枪空响了一声，他停顿片刻，随手扔了又掏出一把，刚举起来，眼前忽然一黑，接着铁似的拳头朝他面部砸来。  
那人惨叫一声，身子被巨大的冲力撞到墙上又滑下去。  
“谁派你来的？”孙悟空揪住他的头发把人拎起来，面色阴沉的问。  
那人闭着眼，忽然一阵猛烈抽搐，身子就软了。血顺着七窍流出。  
“……”孙悟空心里骂了一句，嫌恶地扔下他。  
眉头紧锁，到底谁想要他的命？虽然他这性子得罪过的人数不过来，但还没有几个胆子大到敢派死士来刺杀吧？况且还知道他今天和通臂在一起？  
和他结怨颇深的，一个天宗堂，一个万妖会。天宗这几年和他关系已经缓和许多了，没理由突然要杀他。  
那是万妖会吗？  
万妖会……  
孙悟空看向通臂，下一秒大惊失色。  
“我靠忘了你了！”  
孙悟空赶过去，见他胸前被血浸透大片，地上也聚起一滩，不知到底是哪里中了枪。看这出血，不会是伤了心脏吧？  
孙悟空拍拍通臂惨白的脸颊：“喂！”

没有反应。  
“你他妈……”孙悟空烦躁的捋了把头发，掏出电话叫人，“立刻给我找辆去医院的车，叫几个人上来抬人，动静小点。”  
“你要死也别他妈在这儿死啊！”孙悟空一边恶狠狠骂着，一边扯开通臂那件价值不菲的衬衫找到伤口给他简单止血。  
要是万妖会老大在斜月帮的地盘上出了什么好歹，事情就大条了。  
要是菩提知道通臂是跟自己在一起受的伤……孙悟空一阵头疼。


	12. Chapter 12

“通臂这人很危险，你不要和他接触太多……”

“我和谁来往就不用你管了，”孙悟空打断对方的话，“你就帮我好好查查，到底有没有可疑的人。”

“孙悟空！万妖会丧尽天良，那里尽是些十恶不赦的亡命徒，通臂其人欺师灭祖，为千夫所指，他不会有好下场，你……”

“十恶不赦？我当年不也是被你们扣了十恶不赦的罪名？”孙悟空想起往事，语气里不由得添了几分讥诮冷漠，“我和谁做什么事，从不用别人指点评判，杨二爷要是怕将来受了牵累，尽可以不再跟我来往！”

“你这个！”杨戬生生止住到了嘴边的怒骂，稳住气息道，“孙悟空，你好自为之！”

“知道了。”孙悟空不耐烦的摁掉通话，把手机啪的扔在桌子上。

“若有一天——”

若有一天你因他泥足深陷，记得还有我。

这句话杨戬还没来及叮嘱，听筒里就传来忙音。

一场通话让两人心情都变得极差，孙悟空在床上翻来翻去，闭着眼，脑海中莫名就出现通臂的脸，邪魅的笑，疯狂的炽热的偏执的眼神。

“我喜欢你，很多年了。”

那么偏执的眼神啊……

好像真有点莫名的熟悉……

孙悟空脑中一阵闪电穿过，没忍住发出一声惊呼：“卧槽是他啊？”

这时门开了。

“小七哥，”门口探进一个小脑袋，“菩爷让你去正堂一趟。”

孙悟空心里咯噔一下，深吸一口气：“我这就过去，小耳朵，你知道老爷子叫我是要干什么吗？”

孙悟空一边整理衣装一边问。

小孩晃晃脑袋：“来了个漂亮女人，带着一群人，像是来挑事的，这会儿在正堂和菩爷讲话呢。”

“女人？见过吗？”

“没见过。”

“行，我这就过去。”孙悟空收拾好，快步朝正堂走去。

等到了门口，孙悟空慢下来，侧耳听了听里面的动静，可惜里面的人没说什么，好像就在等自己。

孙悟空深呼吸一次，做出平日随意的模样，跨进门：“爹，叫我有什么事？”

菩提坐在正上座上，身后站着龙复海。菩提左手边客位上坐着一个女人，身后一排黑衣青年。

孙悟空余光瞥着那女人，走到她对面大咧咧坐下，拿起一个洗净的桃子就啃。

“规矩点，没看见有客人么！”菩提轻斥他一句。

“啊，没注意到，见谅见谅。”孙悟空这才正面和那女人目光相接。

从进门他就注意到了，对方投向他的眼神，隐忍而怨毒，让他浑身不自在。

但他记忆中确实没有这号人物——对方长相气场都不俗，如果见过，他理应留下点印象才是。

“这是万妖会的沈清鹂小姐，”菩提转向沈清鹂，“沈小姐，这就是那臭小子。”

“沈小姐啊，”孙悟空抱着手臂站没站相，“你找我有何贵干？”

沈清鹂盯着他眼神里阴鸷之色愈浓。

菩提见状开口：“通臂先生在鸿枫中了枪，这事你知不知道？”

孙悟空差点脱口而出说“不知道”，但直觉告诉他还是得谨慎周旋一下。

“嗯，知道。”

菩提眉头皱的更深，语气意味深长：“沈小姐听说，通臂受伤那天，有人看见他和你在一起？”

孙悟空心里一紧，喉结上下滚了滚。

“听说”，“有人看见”，孙悟空立刻明白菩提的意思，从容道：“那天我确实见过他。我去鸿枫吃饭，正巧通臂不知是要办什么事，也在那里。我就听见楼上一阵骚乱，想着是自家场子不能不管啊，就上去看了看，结果看见通臂中了枪倒在地上，我就赶紧叫人把他送去医院了。”孙悟空表情诚恳，面不改色的扯谎。

他的目的可不止是糊弄过这个万妖会的女人。

“那七少爷可见到了凶手？”沈清鹂盯着他问。

“我急着救人，没在意别的。”

“通臂中了两枪，浑身还有多处打斗留下的淤伤，难道他在楼上经历了一番打斗，七少爷都毫无察觉？”

“那只能怪我们酒楼的隔音太好了，”孙悟空摊开手，“谁知道通臂是不是在别的地方得罪人被揍了呢？”

“根本不可能有人能把他打成那样！”

“那可说不准。”孙悟空嗤笑一声，“我把他送去医院可是他的救命恩人，沈小姐不说感谢，反而把我当成犯人咄咄逼问，不太好吧？”

“你——”沈清鹂俏脸涨红，眼里是恨不得把孙悟空生吞活剥的怒火。

一直沉默的菩提适时站出来：“沈小姐莫同这小混蛋一般见识，通先生在斜月的地界出了这样的事，我肯定会查出凶手，给万妖会一个交代。”

沈清鹂冷哼一声，拿起桌上的手包一副要离开的架势。

“阿海，去送送沈小姐。”菩提平静地吩咐一声。

“是，师父。”

正堂里只剩下两人，孙悟空立刻就没了刚刚吊儿郎当那样儿，腆着笑：“爹，没事儿我就先走了啊。”

“站住。”

“怎么了爹？”

“还给我装傻，又欠板子了？”

“爹我真不知道您在说什么，我最近可老实得很，天天去跟着陈先生念书呢。”

“你一直嫌弃鸿枫这类酒楼奢华俗气，怎么突然想起去那里吃饭？”

“就刚好路过，肚子饿了，就，进去吃了呗。”

“站过来。”菩提让他站近了些，孙悟空立刻觉得压力倍增，眼睛盯着菩提手里的龙头杖，生怕说话有句纰漏那一百来斤的铁手杖就落在他身上。

“依你的性子，会放过那凶手不去追究是谁？”

“救人要紧嘛，我没想那么多，把他送去医院，沾了太多血，我就先回来收拾了……”孙悟空躲避着菩提的目光。

“万妖会离斜月帮这么远，你觉得通臂来这里只为吃顿饭？”

“这我怎么知道啊爹……”孙悟空哭丧着脸，“您干嘛呀，真没我什么事……”

“行了行了，个熊崽子，滚吧。”

“哦……”

“等等。”

“……”

“这要不关你的事，你这几天就给我安安分分的。要是让我知道你扯了谎……”

“我没、我没……”

“滚吧滚吧。”

孙悟空怕菩提再问什么，出了门越走越快，最后跟有人追似的撒丫子跑回自己房里。

早送了沈清鹂回来的龙复海忍不住开口：“师父，小七他……”

“臭小子给我编瞎话呢，”菩提叹了口气，“你去好好查查当天发生的事，把经过一丝不落的给我查出来。”

“知道了师父。”

“杀了他！杀了他！”

通臂无力的仰着头，看着面前执枪之人。

“孙悟空……”他咽下嘴里的血沫，扯起嘴角，“动手吧。”

孙悟空举着枪对着他的眉心，雕塑似的站着，时间粘稠，空气粘稠，每一秒都无比漫长。

“动手啊。”

孙悟空忽然转身离开，周围所有的影子也随着他离开。

“孙悟空！”他想上前，身子却移动不了分毫，只能看着他带着所有色彩越走越远。

“你自生自灭吧。”远远的传来一句。

该死，又做噩梦了。

通臂睁开眼，见一个熟悉的身影坐在床边。

“醒了，感觉怎么样？”温柔的声音传入耳中，沈清鹂用湿棉签沾了沾他的嘴唇。

“我给你办了转院的手续，等明天就回去吧。”

“回去？”通臂一蹙眉，“这里的医生已经熟悉我的情况，治疗方案已经实施，现在回去不是打乱了么。”

“这里怎么说也是斜月的地方，我不放心，万一又有人来刺杀你呢？”沈清鹂恳求地看着他。

提起那人，通臂眼底一片阴鸷。当时那么近距离的射击，根本是想要孙悟空的命。他当时或许不必用身子去挡子弹，以他的速度拼一把，两步就可以踹飞那人的手枪或者直接击倒他。但通臂不敢冒这个或许的险，如果他的速度没有快过对方扣扳机的速度，那躺在这里的就是孙悟空了。

这么一想，当时用身子挡子弹的决定还不算亏。

他中了两枪，两颗子弹穿透肺叶，其中一颗擦着心脏过去的，还好他命大。医生说能救过来还这么快就恢复意识，简直是奇迹。除了当年的小七爷，再没见过生命力这么顽强的人。

孙悟空当年被一刀横插进胸前，心肺俱损，送来的时候医院直接断言救不活，是斜月帮那几个少爷拿枪顶着医生的脑门逼他们做的手术。结果孙悟空昏迷四十九天之后醒过来了，现在还不是活蹦乱跳日天日地的。

有的人阎王不敢留，像孙悟空，像通臂。

“有黄眉在这里守着我，你不用担心。”通臂转头看向沈清鹂：“指派杀手的人查到了吗？”

沈清鹂垂下眼神色难辨：“杀手已经死了，幕后之人还在查。”

通臂盯了她两秒，又转回头去看着天花板：“嗯，这段时间要辛苦你了，会里事务也不能无人处理，你就先回去吧。”

“会里事务我可以交给孟业他们去做，我留下来照顾你……”

“那你去帮我查出到底是谁指派枪手，好吗？”通臂打断她的话，缓缓道，“我信得过你。”

沈清鹂瞥开视线不与他相对：“……好。”

又过了一周多时间，这件事似乎不了了之。

“大哥怎么还不出院？他那一枪又没伤着要害，早该恢复好了吧？”

“大哥是怕出了院，两个嫂子闹腾的更厉害。他现在巴不得再挨一枪能安安静静的睡觉呢。”

“真可怕。”孙悟空啧啧感叹。

“老七，你去看过通臂吗？”

“诶？我看他干嘛。”

“你就一点都不担心他？怎么说，他也是为救你才进的医院啊。”

“谁他么用着他救了！”不提还好，一提孙悟空就拍桌愤起，“那种小角色的偷袭我会躲不过？用他来给我当肉盾？他当时一扑过来完全就他妈妨碍我施展拳脚了！有本事当英雄有本事别受伤啊！最后还不是给老子惹麻烦！”

孙悟空愤愤的灌了一大口酒，脸颊鼓起。

白禹祁看着愤慨的弟弟，噗嗤一声笑出来。通臂听见这话估计得吐血，他自以为舍身取义英雄救美，没想到在孙悟空眼里还成了碍事的累赘。

“无论如何，能看出他是真心喜欢你。”

“……嘁。”

“你喜欢他么？一点点？”

孙悟空摇摇头：“没觉得。”

“没事，”白禹祁撇着眉笑笑，“喜欢这回事儿本来就没有等价公平的，你也不必觉得亏欠了他。”

“哦。”孙悟空点点头，忽然不解，“我没亏欠他啊？”

白禹祁扶额，自家幺弟还真是够没心没肺啊。

孙悟空接到通臂电话的时候，眉头皱得能夹起铅笔。

“你怎么还不来看我？”

“我闲的我去看你？”

“我是为了救你才受伤的，于情于理，你总该来道个谢吧？”

“操/你还好意思说！”

“哼，”话筒传来一声轻笑，“我不管，一个小时之内我见不到你，后果自负。”

“你——喂？通臂！操！”

后果自负四个字代表那家伙又要发疯了。

孙悟空来不及找他六哥商量主意，立刻出门朝医院赶去。


	13. Chapter 13

“傻逼，我到了，你在哪个病房？”孙悟空匆匆走着，一抬头见着一个熟悉的身影，刚想找地方躲，对方就叫住他：“孙悟空！”

孙悟空急忙把手机揣进兜里，僵硬笑笑：“雀雀，你怎么在这儿？”

“我来给姑姑送煲的汤，”兰陵雀欣喜地拉住他，“你是来看姑父的吧？走吧我们一起过去！”

“雀雀，我……”孙悟空挣开她，“我还有点事，你先过去吧。”

“嗯？什么事？”

“没有我，我就是，咳，那个，我等个人。”

“哦，那我和你一起等吧！”

“不用不用，你快去送汤吧，一会儿该凉了。”

“没事，保温着呢。”

“他们还饿着肚子呢，你先去吧。”

“不会哒，姑姑就是为了和铁扇姑姑置气，才比赛似的给姑父做饭，他们不缺吃的，饿不着的。”

“雀雀我想起来还有急事，得先走了，你快去送汤吧。”

“诶你不等人了么？”兰陵雀在身后失望喊道，“那我过后去找你啊。”

孙悟空在走廊转弯处停下，悄悄看着兰陵雀去了牛平天的病房，这才赶紧走出来朝通臂的房间赶去。

通臂和牛平天的病房在同一层，一个在东半边一个在西半边，孙悟空经过那段危险的主道，松了口气，掏出手机来，发现竟然还在通话中。

病房里，通臂拿着手机，阴沉着脸，耳边回绕着听筒传来的少女怀/春的声音。

门匡的一声被踹开了，孙悟空走进来，看看他，又看了看吊着的点滴瓶，不耐烦道：“叫老子来干嘛？”

“就是想你了，”通臂笑笑，脸色还是有点苍白，“快半个月没见了，你有没有想我？”

孙悟空翻个白眼，“见也见了，没事我就先走了。”

“站住。”

孙悟空听着他这命令的语气不爽的一挑眉，转过身来。

“我想去个厕所，你扶我去。”

“洗手间就在你房里，不会自己去啊？”

“这间堵了，你扶我去外面的公共洗手间。”

孙悟空冷笑：“凭什么？”

“凭我随时可以派人去请菩提老爷子。”

“……”

孙悟空不耐烦的用手拽着通臂的病号服走在走廊里，心里盘算着怎么假装脚滑摔死这个混蛋。但见通臂脸色苍白虚弱，走路快了都有些气喘的模样，孙悟空又有点下不去手。

住这一层的都是有身份有背景的，就算公共厕所也打扫得一尘不染。孙悟空扶着通臂送进一间：“赶紧尿。”

过了一会儿没听见水声，孙悟空不耐烦的朝里边喊：“你他妈好了没有？”

“你进来一下。”

“怎么，还让老子帮你扶鸟啊？”孙悟空一边讥讽一边开门，忽然被勾住脖子拉进去，反应过来整个人就被按在墙上，双腿分开卡在马桶两边。

通臂一副半死不活的样子，孙悟空根本没防备着他还有这样的力气和速度。

隔间地方毕竟太小，孙悟空两条腿卡着，又背对着通臂，施展不开拳脚，他挣扎一阵也没挣开，只好怒骂：“你想干什么！”

通臂受了他几肘重击，病号服隐约渗出些红色，深吸一口气缓缓吐出：“干你啊。”

“我c——”

被一把扒下裤子那一刻孙悟空发誓以后绝对不穿这种宽松运动服了。

“你再乱动、我就喊人进来看看！”通臂喘息有点重，“这里认识你的人不少吧，小七爷？”  
孙悟空挣扎立刻微弱了，恨恨的低声咒骂着。  
“哼，”通臂冷笑一声，他呼吸有点困难，也不再费力气和孙悟空打嘴仗，把两根手指伸进孙悟空嘴里搅了一通，沾满唾液后探进他股/缝间。  
“呜、你他妈……”孙悟空两手撑在墙上，拳头攥紧。  
“别夹这么紧，”通臂的手指在他后/穴搅和一通，强迫那小嘴给自己放行，“否则一会儿受苦的还是你自己。”  
一手套弄着前面，一手灵巧地刮搔着肠/壁/嫩/肉，激得孙悟空浑身颤抖，腿难耐的想要合上，却被马桶卡住不得不分开着。  
白禹祁说的没错，他太敏感了。好处就是打架的时候反应比别人快的多，坏处就是像现在这种情况，被碰了几下身体就诚实的给出反应……显得太，淫，荡，了。  
“呃、哈……”孙悟空咬着嘴唇忍住呻/吟，“要操就赶快操！你那几把硬不起……嗯啊——”  
体内凸起被狠狠一戳，孙悟空腿一软趴在抽水缸上，前面小兄弟高昂着头，激动的直吐泪。  
通臂一挑眉，本来也没想着多怜惜他。  
他算看出来了，孙悟空这家伙油盐不进，他想正经追他根本就没可能，还是来硬的来阴的，得不到心起码还能吃着肉。  
不，心和肉他都要。  
通臂眼神愈发阴暗，“我几把硬不硬，你自己好好裹一裹就知道了！”  
“呜——”  
身体被撑开填满的巨大刺激让他瞬间泄了身，肉/穴裹着通臂的阳/物抽搐着。通臂不等他适应，掐着那把细腰猛烈撞击起来。  
“哈……慢点……等一下……”  
“你先等一下……呜、轻点……”  
“爽不爽？我/操/的你爽不爽？”  
“爽、你、妈、个、鬼、啊啊啊啊……”孙悟空被他撞的话都说不连贯。  
“你以后……别他妈瞎勾搭人，否则……我就把你关起来，天天绑着操！”  
“放你奶奶的狗屁！我……”  
“来人了。”通臂忽然顿住，一把捂住孙悟空的嘴。  
门响了一声，脚步声传入由远及近，在他们门前停顿一秒，拉开门进了隔壁。紧接着传来皮带金属扣撞击和衣物摩擦的声音。  
孙悟空立刻屏住呼吸，半点声音都不敢出。  
隔壁传来水声，孙悟空咬牙等着他尿完离开，身后的通臂突然用力撞了一下，孙悟空没忍住一声惊呼从嘴里漏出来。  
隔壁系皮带的声音一顿，似乎是注意到这边有什么不寻常。如果他蹲下来，就能发现旁边间里有两个人。  
但他不想因为好奇心做这么失身份的事，继续系腰带整理衣服。  
通臂缓缓摆着腰，不快，但是又重又深。孙悟空捂着嘴，拼命绷紧身体想让那羞耻的水声消失。  
隔壁间里的人总算收拾完，开门去洗了手，脚步声远了。  
孙悟空还没来及松口气，身后的攻势又骤烈起来。  
“我操……你……要死啊！”  
通臂不理会他，撞击越来越快，忽然俯身咬住孙悟空的肩膀，撞进他最深处爆发出来。  
“呃啊——”敏感的内壁被烫到，孙悟空前面跳了跳，也忍不住身寸出来。

“软了就滚出去，别他妈压着老子！”孙悟空缓了一会儿，被身后的人压的难受，用力撞了他一把。结果就听见扑通一声。

孙悟空扭头，见通臂倒在地上不省人事，病号服被血印湿一大片，脸上不自然的红晕也很快被惨白代替。

“你他妈是牲/口啊！发起/情来命都不要！”孙悟空扯了一把卫生纸胡乱擦了擦就提起裤子，腿软的站不住，扶着墙也要狠狠地在通臂身上踹几脚。

踹完后开了门怒气冲冲的离开，走到半路孙悟空脚步一顿，拉住擦肩而过的小护士，阴沉着脸：“公共厕所好像有人发病了，你赶紧叫医生去抢救。”

小护士一脸懵：“真的？怎么会呢！”

“我他妈怎么知道，你再不去那人就死了！”

小护士让他吓着了，但专业素质还是极高，立刻就赶过去了。

孙悟空吐出一口浊气，忽然想到他好像没给那傻逼把裤子提上？

公共厕所传来小护士一声高亢的尖叫，孙悟空顾不上腿软光速离开。

孙悟空从医院回来第二天，收到一个包裹。打开之后先看见一张纸，上面写着“先付一半，另一半见面来拿”，拿开纸片，下边盖着四排子弹，齐齐一百发。

孙悟空一愣，忽然就省的这意思了。这是把他当卖的么！孙悟空气的就要摔盒子，脱手前一瞬又突然改变主意生生拽了回来。

操都让人操了，凭什么不要！一百发子弹，当初菩提也没一口气给他发过这么多，能用好久呢。

孙悟空叹了口气，不自觉摸了摸臀，颇有种对不住自己屁股的感觉。

通臂一直等着孙悟空来取另一半子弹，一直没等到人，只好又打电话过去骚扰。被挂了几次之后，孙悟空总算被他锲而不舍的骚扰感动了。

通臂听见那边熟悉的声音传来，几乎是立刻小腹一紧。

“你他妈也就会用这个威胁我！”孙悟空捏着手机像是能把那边的混蛋也一并捏碎了，“你有本事去告状啊！能给你抓到一丝把柄算你厉害！”

看样子孙悟空是已经把所有事都料理好了？

通臂失笑，被坑了这么多次，总算知道学精了啊？

孙悟空听着他那边的轻笑声，脑海中莫名就出现了通臂温柔的嘴角浅扬的神色。猛地回过神来，不知从哪儿生出的无名火，骂了句“傻逼”就挂了电话。

通臂也没有再打过来，此事就暫告一段落了。

孙悟空又回归撩猫逗狗的逍遥日子。想说是回了正常，但总觉着有哪里渐渐偏了轨道。


	14. Chapter 14

这日敖烈打电话来了——通常敖烈打电话过来只有一种情况，陈玄奘有麻烦了。  
“你也知道我爹和叔伯他们，那样的人，到时肯定会让陈先生为难。”敖烈在那边讲，“老大你还是过来一趟吧。”  
“嗯，我知道，我过去。”  
原是敖家大老爷敖广过寿。  
敖氏是个根基颇大的家族，越往上数越是鼎鼎有名的，据说起业的老祖宗比当年天宗堂张家还厉害，只可惜往下这儿孙越发的不争气，偌大家业越败越没落，后来彻底归了天宗堂。因着敖家这四兄弟没什么材料，在天宗堂地位也不甚高，俱是外姓，他们也比不上人李家父子魔家兄弟。自打敖家老太爷被这四个不肖子气的撒手归西，敖广四兄弟便分了家产，过的愈发声色犬马荒/淫/无度，好在家底确实是殷厚，也不至于一两年就败完。  
敖广其人，自己是个几世祖出身，表面土财主的花哨样子，内里却是一团草包，偏偏就爱附庸风雅，贪财好色又要面子，为显得自己不俗，就要请上些有名气的才子文化人来给自己的寿宴升升格调。  
公认的方圆百里，论才气谁有比得上陈玄奘陈先生。  
玄奘性格温润，推脱不过，便只好去赴了宴。但他性格温和，内里骨子却是坚韧正直的紧，宴会上定然受不了那些充满着钱俗色/气的觥筹交错，到时候怕会被为难。敖烈知道那几个长辈叔伯的德性，无法，只好把孙悟空叫来。  
孙少爷在敖家可是万年黑名单，但他这大喇喇进门也没人敢拦着，还得点头哈腰给迎进去。  
“老泥鳅，好久不见啊～你过寿请这么多人，不请我？”孙悟空环视一遭，蹙着眉一脸不乐意的模样。  
敖广没想到这冤家会不请自来，心里一慌，想着赶紧给哄好了，当着这么多宾客的面让他搅了场子，自己往后就当真抬不起头来了。  
“哎呦，七爷！我想着小七爷您平日里忙，怕是抽不出功夫，这，没想到您还给我这个面子，快入座，快入座！”  
“诶，我是挺忙的，跟陈先生有事呢。”孙悟空推开敖广的手，走到陈玄奘跟前，“咱们先走吧？”  
“真怎么行！”敖广急的音调都拔了，又被孙悟空瞥过来的眼神吓怂，梗着脖子强硬道，“陈先生是我宴请的宾客，宴会还未开始……”  
“嘿你这老泥鳅——”  
“悟空，”陈先生拉住孙悟空，“今日敖老爷过寿，我们是来祝寿的，不要捣乱。”  
孙悟空翻了个白眼撅起嘴来。  
陈先生又哄他：“且待一待便走，好罢？”  
说完不顾孙悟空沉着脸，用力拉了拉他坐在自己身边。  
不多时宴会开了，主人宾客们先客套一番，便是各家开始显摆各家的财力宝贝。敖钦摆出一块莹白的玉石，不知是什么刁钻手法打造的，日光下就反射出七彩斑斓的光来，看着十分绚烂梦幻，但触手一摸，又确实是玉石质地。  
“此物叫七情六欲石，是出自解云解大师之手，材料稀奇，置暗室中可通明如昼，于明光下便可放出七彩炫光。”  
众人称奇。  
敖闰笑道：“巧了二哥，我这件宝贝也是出自解大师之手，”说着小心从旁取来一个匣子打开，从里面拿出一个红褐色的方形物件来，举起来让大家看的清楚，“月光宝盒。”  
“不就是个盒子而已么，我当是什么呢。”敖钦不屑。  
“这盒子可是最稀罕的海南黄花梨的材质……”  
“吁，我家那套桌椅衣柜还都是黄花梨的呢，老三，你这有什么好显摆的。”  
“你那和我这宝盒怎能比，这是顶好的黄梨木，这香气闻着，益寿延年呢。”敖闰把盒子递给敖广，“大哥你看这雕纹，你再闻闻这香，二哥他不识货，怕是没见过真品。”  
“就算是天好的木头，那也就是块木头，有什么稀罕。”  
“诶，稀罕之处正要给你们看呢，”敖闰说着拉开那盒子，原来里面机关巧妙，一格别着一格，竟有些墨家门道在里，“要么说解大师是鲁班在世，果真名不虚传。”  
“可惜解大师已经驾鹤西去，遗下的珍品也就这几件了，要是谁有一件，那可真是镇家之宝啊。”  
宾客们跟着唏嘘不已。  
敖广看着心里不是滋味，解云孤品，他本也是有一件呢，定海神珍，只不过被孙悟空那遭瘟的小畜生给抢走了！他想着就恨恨的拿眼神剜孙悟空，孙悟空觉出有人盯着扭过头来，吓得敖广赶忙瞥开视线。  
“你们这些宝贝都是死物，真个风流的才不稀罕。”敖顺突然发声。  
“老四，你又有什么宝贝让大家赏赏眼了？”  
“这可是好宝贝呢。”敖顺笑着拍拍手，从侧门走进一个女人来，敖广抬眼看过去，眼神登时就直了。  
他嗜色如命，日日美女如云环绕，却还没见过这么个鲜妍明艳的人，顿时魂都给勾走了。  
那女人浑身带着一股子娇媚劲，袅袅娉娉走到敖顺跟前叫了声“顺爷”。那嗓儿听得座上宾客骨头都酥酥了。  
孙悟空也不经意一瞥，刚好和那女人眼神对上，忽然觉得这人眼神像是在哪儿见过。  
“老四从哪儿拐来的姑娘？”  
“怎能说拐？只是喝茶的时候一见投缘，她就跟了我了！”  
众人又夸敖顺有艳福的很，钦羡不已。  
难怪孙悟空受不了，陈玄奘心说这等虚荣卖弄的聚会果然和他与万镇元、关音等谈茶论道不同。  
但无论如何，礼节上还是尽量做全，陈玄奘也不是自命清高的人，只是出淤泥而不染，随他们烂泥搅和，他就在一旁端着笑小口抿酒，有人问好便客气几句。孙悟空无聊，玄奘就说要出几道题考考他，看看前些日子教他背的书背了没有，孙悟空连忙告饶：“等出了这里再考吧。”  
见孙悟空实在是对这场合厌烦，陈玄奘叹了口气，“好，我们跟主人说一声，就告辞吧。”  
“行！”  
孙悟空看了一圈也没看见敖广在哪儿，拉着陈玄奘想直接走掉，却被守门的给拦住了。  
“哎呦？”孙悟空惊讶。  
“没有敖爷命令，我们不敢放人走。”  
“呵。”孙悟空气笑了，“来的时候不是你们把老子迎进来的？”  
“敖爷准了，我们才敢迎您进来，您要想走，也得跟敖爷说一声，他准了，我们才好放人。”  
“我看你是嫌——”  
“悟空，”陈玄奘拉住他，“你且等一等，我去跟敖先生告辞。”  
“我去！”孙悟空截住陈玄奘，“先生您等着，我去就好。”  
“那好，我在这儿等你，别惹事。”  
“知道呢。”孙悟空问了敖广现在在哪儿，就朝敖家后院走去。脸上挂着冷笑，嘴里还咕哝着什么“老泥鳅嫌活的长了”“敢拦你孙爷爷”“看我揪光你的胡子”。

孙悟空揪住守卫问敖广去哪儿了，那兄弟挣脱不得，被他捏的肩膀都要碎了，急忙说清是哪条走廊哪件屋子。  
孙悟空找过去，在门外就听见里面有人说笑的动静。  
“你和我投缘不投？”  
“投呢爷，珍珠跟您肯定是几世攒来的缘分~”  
“既然这么投缘，那还等什么——”  
门被咣的一脚踹开，敖广吓得差点泄出来，恼火转身，见孙悟空抱着手臂站在门口。  
“呀！”那女人尖叫一声钻到敖广身后。  
“老泥鳅你面子不小啊，宾客退场还得跟你拜问了才能走？”  
敖广心里一慌，本来今日宴请的宾客都不如他有权势，才敢摆这样的架子，他没想到孙悟空会来啊，也没来及吩咐下去这冤家千万拦不得。  
“爷，这人好没规矩，吓死我了。”女人在他身后轻轻推了一把，敖广忽然就好似有了底气。  
怎么说在美人跟前怂不得。  
况且他喝了许多酒，胆子也大了，本就对孙悟空积怨颇深而不得发，今日壮了胆子，指着便骂：“姓孙的你好不识济！打搅别人好事，该遭报应！”  
“你说什么？”孙悟空前进一步，敖广底气就弱了一截。  
孙悟空看清他背后的女人冷笑不止：“这不是你弟兄的红颜知己嘛，怎么跟你也投缘呢。”  
“你，你！滚出去！”敖广气急败坏，忽然一把凉凉的枪管抵在他额上。  
“给你三分颜色还开起染坊来了，叫爷滚么？”  
“孙悟空，别以为我不知道你这枪里根本没弹。”敖广外强中干，死要面子强撑着。  
“你还值得我浪费子弹？”孙悟空狞笑一声，反手一枪托把他砸晕过去。  
敖广倒下，那女人惊恐短促的叫了一声，扯被子遮住自己。孙悟空有心多教训敖广几拳脚，但觉得这场景实在伤自己的眼睛，骂了一句就踹门离开了。  
敖广在这里偷腥，故而把手下调的远远的，孙悟空刚走到后院穿前堂的门那儿，忽然听见那边房间里传来一声响，像是枪声。  
孙悟空眉头骤然锁起，扭头往回走了几步又站住，心说关老子屁事，赶紧离开这晦气地方才是。于是加快脚步找到陈玄奘，说自己已经跟敖广告辞了，两人就离了敖家大宅。

孙悟空在巴比伦和朱蓬天沙卷帘他们疯，去洗手间撒尿时，兜里手机响起来。孙悟空拿出来接了，那边敖烈的声音焦急：“老大你在哪儿呢？还好吧？”  
“我在外边玩呢，跟老朱老沙一起，怎么了？”  
“出事了，我大伯死了！”  
孙悟空听到敖广挂掉的消息也很是惊讶，毕竟白日里这人才欢欢喜喜的过寿，这突然就没了……  
“那你，节哀……”  
敖烈急的连忌讳都免了，直接叫：“他们说是你开枪打死的！”  
“放他妈狗屁，谁说的？”  
孙悟空瞪大眼一拳砸在洗漱台上，把进来打算撒尿的人吓一大跳。  
“大伯中了枪，但发现太晚，送过去没抢救过来……他们说，当时就你去找过他，似乎还发生了争执……”  
“小白，你信不信我？”  
“我当然信你！我听说天宗堂已经派人去斜月帮要说法了，老大你千万当心一些啊！”敖烈向来把孙悟空当成亲哥，而那个有血缘关系的大伯——宗族里利益错综复杂，最不把亲当亲了。  
“嗯，我知道了，你别担心，没事。”

挂了敖烈的手机，一翻发现有好几页未接，因为里面音乐太吵他没有听见。除了敖烈的，还有家里打来的。  
孙悟空正在心里计较，手机又响了。孙悟空看见来电显示吸了一口凉气，深呼吸几次按下接听键，声音尽量显得平常轻松：“哥，怎么啦？”  
“立马滚回来。”听筒那边他二哥的声音低沉压着怒气。


	15. Chapter 15

孙悟空进了帮门，远远的就看见正堂里灯火通明，里面阵仗不小的样子。  
孙悟空心里骂了一句，把表情做的轻松自在，三两步跳进门去：“我不是说今晚在外边玩，不回家了么。”  
孙悟空一边走进去一边看堂里的人，李靖和他家三少爷李哪吒，并着敖广夫人女儿坐在客位上，后面站了一排穿着天宗堂武服的人。  
“哪吒！好久不见了诶——”  
李哪吒使劲给他使眼色，孙悟空跟看不懂似的，大大咧咧搂过他来，回头看着菩提：“怎么了爹，叫我回来干嘛呀？”  
菩提朝他看过来，孙悟空一对上他的眼神立刻就心虚了几分，不自觉挺直了腰板给自己壮胆。  
菩提徐徐开口：“李老弟，这臭小子叫回来了，有话你就问他吧。”  
李靖冷着脸开口：“敖家人说，你杀了他们家主。”  
话一出口，敖家遗孀孤子又小声掩泣起来。  
“放屁！老子杀他干嘛？”孙悟空横眉怒目，一声喝吓得那哭哭啼啼的寡妇遗孤立刻噤了声。  
李靖脸色变得铁青，他的地位，走到哪儿谁不是恭恭敬敬的喊声李天王，被孙悟空这一呛声才想起对方是当年敢闯天宗主堂拿枪顶张昊天脑门的主儿。  
“别犯浑！”菩提适时点了孙悟空一下，让他安静下来。  
“看守的人说，敖广出事前，就只有你去了后院，还和他发生了争执。那里端茶的丫头也说确实听见了枪响声，就在你进出后院这段时间！”  
“我操…”孙悟空冷笑一声，眼神跟刀子似的凌厉瞥过去，“咬定小爷了这是？你们怎么知道后院只有我一人去过？想杀他的人一定走门进吗？老子去找他的时候他床上还有个女的呢你们怎么不说她是凶手？再说那老色鬼，老子杀他还嫌脏手呢！”  
“你这是！你这是蛮不讲理！简直没有王法了！”敖夫人嗓音尖利地喊了一声，哭天抢地的捶胸嚎啕，敖小姐也哭的跟小白菜似的。  
孙悟空平白受了污蔑本就心烦，被这孤儿寡母紧逼着他讨要说法，心里火越烧越旺，怒喝道：“闭嘴！在我家哭什么丧！要哭回你老爷灵前哭去！”  
“混账！”菩提训斥他，“说什么浑话！”  
孙悟空挨了训，眼圈一红，立刻咬牙翻着白眼看房梁木头。  
李靖冷笑着：“敖广是中枪不治而亡，大夫从他心脏里取出的弹壳，不知七少爷敢不敢认认？”  
哪吒在旁掏出一个手帕打开。  
“认便认！”孙悟空垂下眼来，看见帕子上那个弹壳之后心里一惊。  
菩提也眯起眼来。  
“这……”  
孙悟空下意识捂住腰间的手枪。  
“这不是我的。”  
“是与不是，卸颗弹子儿比比就知道了！毕竟七爷这把大名鼎鼎定海神珍，寻常子弹肯定是仿不了的。”  
“他那把枪没有子弹。”菩提沉声道。  
李靖紧问：“果真没有么？”  
孙悟空咬肌绷着，木头似的不应他。  
菩提看了眼龙复海，后者会意走到孙悟空跟前，伸手把他腰间的手枪拽下来。  
“二哥！”孙悟空急促低叫了一声，没拦住龙二把他的枪拽走。  
孙悟空总算开始慌了，不是怕自己枪里的子弹跟那杀了敖广的弹壳一样——铁定是一样的，他一眼就认出来了——他怕的是，菩提知道自己私藏子弹的事。  
更怕菩提知道这子弹是怎么来的。  
龙复海回到菩提身侧，熟练的卸下弹夹递给菩提，菩提拿在手里掂了掂，又看了看转轮里还有几颗子弹。  
“小七，子弹哪里来的？”菩提慢悠悠开口。  
孙悟空看着地面装哑巴。  
菩提不再问他，对李靖道：“这子弹，不止他有，凶手或许另有其人。还请李兄弟回去跟你们堂主说一声，宽限几天，斜月帮定会找出真凶，给天宗堂和敖家一个说法。”  
李靖道：“菩爷这是难为我了，人证物证具在，我空手回去，怎好交差？”  
“你别蹬鼻子上脸！当我们斜月帮是好欺负的？”左驼按捺不住了，就算孙悟空真杀了敖广，他们也不可能眼睁睁看着自家宝贝幺弟给人带走。  
“老四！”坤鹏拉了他一把，示意他别火上浇油。  
“欠债还钱，杀人抵命！这规矩在斜月帮就不做数么！”李靖一拍桌子，茶水都震了出来。  
话音未落，就有数道利刃般的目光裹挟着杀气朝他射来。李靖顿时背后一凉，攥紧拳头稳住气息。  
牛平天咧嘴一笑，目光如炬：“老李你这意思是让我七弟给敖广抵命？”  
李靖抿嘴不言。  
“李老弟，你可以带走孙悟空，”菩提开口，一直耷拉脑袋看着地板的孙悟空猛地抬起头来，其他人也是一脸不可置信地看着他。  
“师父您说什么呢！”  
“怎么能让他带走老七！”  
众人纷纷反对。  
“且宽限三天，斜月帮给不出说法，他就任你们处置。”  
菩提把弹匣装好，把手枪扔给孙悟空：“回来再跟你好好算账。”  
孙悟空眼瞳闪了闪，菩提说等他回来算账，就肯定是不会不管他的。

医院里。  
“他们都在外面等着了，你什么时候可以我们就走。”沈清鹂推门进来，脸上带着淡淡的欢喜。总算他们可以离开斜月的地盘回家了。  
“你们自己回去吧。”通臂一身西装笔挺，正站在窗边看外面那一队来接自己回万妖会的车。他转过身看着沈清鹂：“你们自己回去吧。”  
沈清鹂笑容一僵，强笑道：“怎么了？在这里还有事要做吗？”  
“无事。”通臂面无表情，“只是觉得，万妖会多我一个不多，少我一个不少，何必回去给人背后骂吃女人饭的小白脸。”  
“谁敢这样说！”沈清鹂柳眉一竖，一双凤眼里荡漾柔情瞬间凝成霜。  
通臂看着她轻笑一声，让美人眼里的霜雪又化成春露，柔声道：“你是帮主，帮里少了你怎么能行，我一个女人，撑不起来的。”  
“我是帮主，有人当我是帮主么？”  
“到底是谁惹你不快啦，重重罚他便是了，自己生什么气。”  
“有人竟敢给帮主下药，还有人竟敢偷帮主傍命的武器。”通臂看着沈清鹂脸上血色褪去，抬起她的下巴问，“我这老大当着有什么意思？他们可都是忠心耿耿的只听你吩咐。”  
“怎知，怎知是帮里人干的？”  
“黄哥。”通臂叫了一声，黄眉从外面踹进两个人来，是被折磨的不成人型的孟业和华蛛。  
“帮主输液瓶里的迷药，是谁下的？”  
“是、是我……”孟业奄奄一息的承认。  
“我的手枪是谁偷的？”  
华蛛也承认下了。  
“那是谁指使你们两个！”  
两人都不肯出声了。  
这两元老将的忠心意志沈清鹂是清楚的，只是不知通臂到底用了什么阴狠手段逼的他俩招供。  
“不说么？黄哥，拉下去继续问吧。”  
“等等！”沈清鹂开口叫住黄眉，惨白着脸看着通臂，“是我让他们去做的，他们只是奉命行事，你……放过他们吧。”  
“既然是你说了。”通臂摆摆手让黄眉带他们下去了。  
病房里又只剩下两人，空气沉寂着。  
通臂开口打破气氛：“第一次，孟业去伏击孙悟空，正碰上白家小姐派人去找牛平天算情债，被搅乱了。第二次，鸿业酒楼我私约孙悟空，居然有死士去刺杀他，是我帮他挡了子弹，那死士腕上纹一条青蛇，我知道孟业华蛛白骨他们身上都有，也是你的人吧。”  
通臂看着沈清鹂脸色越发惨淡，开口问他：“这一次，把孙悟空陷害的死死的，是怎么做到的？”  
“我不放心你自己待在这里，就也留了下来。后来认识了敖家兄弟，本想拉拢他们扩充势力，顺便好摸清这边的情况，正碰上敖广过寿，我没料到孙悟空也会来，”沈清鹂回想到这儿忽然冷笑出声，“我就派人立刻回来偷了你的手枪，把敖广杀了又陷害给他。我易了容貌，没人找的出真凶。”  
“不过半日就设了这样一个局，迷晕我，偷枪，杀人，陷害，你真是好本事。”通臂把她的秀发别到耳后，动作温柔，“你变了好多。”  
“呵，你知道这些年我经历了什么？你走之后我被佘万尧抓回帮里玷污蹂/躏，生不如死。若我还是当年那个不谙世事的小姑娘，怎能杀了佘万尧，掌管这偌大的万妖会，怎能存活至今！”  
“既然你有这本事，为何叫我来帮你掌管万妖会。”  
“你当真不懂我的心意？”沈清鹂眼神哀怨地看着他。  
“我懂你的心意，你也该知我的立场。”通臂面色严肃，“事不过三……”  
“要是我非要他死不可呢！”沈清鹂退了一步，面容扭曲近乎尖叫出来。  
“我亏欠你太多，无论你做什么我都不会对你怎样。”通臂叹了口气，眼神却无比坚定，“只是一点，他受的苦，定要我百倍去偿，他若死了，我也多活不了一刻。”  
“呵，呵呵呵……”沈清鹂轻笑几声，抬起脸来满是泪痕，“那我怎么办？你这样对我不公！”  
“我对不住你，但这种事本就没有公正所在，”通臂狠下心来看着面前哭的梨花带雨的人，“你该知道，我们都是身不由己的。”  
被爱的有恃无恐不屑一顾，先动了心的苦苦在火海煎熬网中挣扎。这种事，自古就没有公平的。  
她知道，他们都是一样的人。  
沈清鹂失魂落魄的转身离开，走到门口，忽然转过身来：“我不求别的了，你别离开万妖会，好么。”  
通臂咬了咬牙，终于点下头来。  
沈清鹂露出一丝苦笑，奈何明月照沟渠，那明月不是自家的，她能看看也好。


	16. Chapter 16

孙悟空一到天宗堂，和斜月的状态判若两人，乖顺软毛全都倒立起来变成钢针，谁近了扎谁。  
这地方，毕竟有太多太多不好的回忆。  
天宗堂堂主听完李靖回报，也没有怎么为难孙悟空，只是吩咐下去给他安置在一间房里，外边一层层人看守着，蚊子都放不出来。  
孙悟空气不过，也不能跑。他要是跑了，张昊天不定怎么为难菩提呢。  
跑是跑不了，孙悟空就使劲折腾看着他的守卫，一会儿喊渴一会儿喊饿，一会儿又要洗澡，打了水又说什么水温高了低了又不洗了，一会儿又说屋子里有味道非要换一处待着，一会儿又说无聊让人陪练拳脚，稍不顺心就一顿乱砸。这些人可算见识了孙少爷折腾人的手段，听见里面孙悟空的声音都心慌。  
两天时间晃眼就过了。  
第三天孙悟空正躺在床上翘着二郎腿琢磨怎么折腾他们，门突然开了。  
孙悟空看着进来的人挑了挑眉。  
杨戬扫视一圈刚被砸了一通的屋子，皱了皱眉：“你就不能安生一些。”  
“外边怎么样了，凶手找到没有？”孙悟空从床上蹦起来，着急的问。  
杨戬摇摇头：“没有一点进展，你说的那个女人，根本找不到踪迹，敖顺说只知道她是外地来这儿跑商人家的小姐，可也查不出是哪家来。”  
“靠……那岂不是就要我背这个锅了？”孙悟空沉声道。  
“孙悟空，”杨戬忽然严肃的叫了他一声。  
孙悟空抬起眼来。  
“你的子弹是哪里来的？”  
“……你别管。”  
“是不是通臂给的。”  
“不是！”孙悟空眼神躲闪开，“跟他没有关系。”  
杨戬一拧眉，他只是直觉这和通臂脱不了干系，一看孙悟空这反应还真是？  
“孙悟空！你是不是傻！”杨戬气得忍不住狠狠点了他脑门一下。  
“嘶啊疼！”孙悟空捂住脑门嚎了一声，想发作，看见杨戬脸色吓人又生生忍住了，嘟哝一句：“你干嘛啊。”  
“我看看你这脑袋里装的是不是浆糊！”杨戬抬手又要点他。  
“说话就说话，别动手。”孙悟空抱着头往床里一滚。  
“既然这子弹他也有，说不定人就是他杀的，”杨戬扯住他，“走，跟我去跟堂主说明！”  
“不是、等等……”孙悟空扒着床沿，“说什么啊！通臂他都没去敖家，干嘛把他也扯进来！”  
“你竟然这般维护他！”杨戬怒道。  
孙悟空一愣：“怎么我就维护他了，你发什么火啊。”  
“今日是最后一天，抓不到凶手，你就得去给敖广抵命！”  
“我爹不会让我死的。”  
“那你想没想过，斜月帮为救你，要付出多大代价？”  
孙悟空一皱眉，杨戬说的，正是他最介怀的。五年前那次，因为他自己任性闯了大祸，他年少无知，以为一人做事一人当便好，却没想过菩提和哥哥们怎可能不管他。最后那场祸事还是牵累了整个帮派，他被杨戬一刀贯穿胸背送进医院，菩提一夜之间老了十岁。虽然后来谁也没有怨他，最重的责罚也不过是再不给他发子弹了，连枪都没收走——可这始终是孙悟空心里的一道坎。  
从那之后他就下定决心要守护斜月帮，就算谈不上守护，哪怕不拖累就好。  
可如今。  
孙悟空也冷下脸来：“姓张的跟我爹要什么条件？”  
“闹羊街以东。”  
“闹羊街以东他全都要？！他怎么不怕撑死呢！”孙悟空当然不依，天宗堂这是要吞掉斜月一半的地盘啊！  
杨戬冷冷的看着他：“他拿你的命做筹码谈判，提什么条件，菩提都得答应。”  
“就算敖广那老小子真是我杀的，他的命也不值这么多！”孙悟空气得来回转，“敖家分明在天宗堂没什么份量，张昊天这是什么意思？故意刁难我们？”  
“你们和万妖会走的太近了。”杨戬一句话让孙悟空站定，“万妖会和天宗堂世代结仇，斜月帮本是中立的，可是最近，不觉得你们交往太多了吗？”  
孙悟空盯着他：“人本来就不是我杀的，姓张的想吞斜月的地盘，门儿都没有。”  
“那你跟我去把通臂的事跟他们说清楚。”  
孙悟空甩开他，愣是装听不见通臂这两个字：“大不了就是干一场，还真不一定是谁输谁赢。”  
“孙悟空你别冲动！”  
“反正干起架来，你也不舍得再打我是吧。”孙悟空咧嘴一笑。  
杨戬冷眼看着他。  
“五年前你捅我那一刀，现在还留着老长一道疤呢。”孙悟空摸着心口嘟哝，“我可是记着，我昏迷的时候有人在床边带着哭音发誓说再不肯伤我了。”  
“你竟然醒着！”杨戬又恼又有点羞。  
“没，我那时候疼的睡不着，又没力气睁眼睛，迷迷糊糊不小心听见的。”孙悟空一句话轻描淡写，却把杨戬带回那凶险万分的场景和悲悔无比的情绪中。  
“我真是，欠了你的。”杨戬苦笑一声。  
“那没办法。”孙悟空一耸肩，“反正你帮我出去，我不能让我爹白白给人割地赔款。少了你，天宗堂不能把斜月怎么样。”  
“你这是让我当叛徒。”  
“反正你和你那舅舅结仇也不比我浅，谈不上忠心吧。”  
“就这么护着通臂吗。”  
“我都说几遍了，跟他没关系！”孙悟空一插手，“你到底帮不帮我？”  
杨戬打开门，一手一下砍晕站在门两侧的守卫，扭头看看孙悟空。  
孙悟空嘿嘿一笑，拍了杨戬肩膀一下跳出门去。

天宗堂要是那么容易进出，也就不会有“十洲第一帮”的名声了。孙悟空过了几道巡查线，就正巧碰上巡逻的魔家四兄弟，杨戬趁乱急忙溜了，等众人都被惊动的时候，他才跟着出来，装作不知发生了什么事的样子。  
这时孙悟空已经逼到了张昊天的住处。  
“保护堂主！”  
护卫们惊叫几声，枪声乱响了一阵，杨戬“救驾来迟”的时候，后堂里一片寂静。  
孙悟空脸上几道伤痕，浑身是土，一手勒着张昊天的脖子一手拿枪抵着他的太阳穴，咧嘴笑着，眼神又亮又凶狠。  
真是……有本事的很……  
杨戬看着孙悟空的模样，一恍惚仿佛就是五年前，同样的场景，孙悟空大闹天宗堂，拿枪顶着张昊天的脑门说要他把天宗堂堂主的位子交出来。  
“混账东西，把枪放下！”一个分堂堂主骂了一声，孙悟空一挑眉，抬手朝那边放了一枪，骂人那个分堂主立刻捂着小腹倒在地上哀嚎起来。  
“现在抢救，还死不了。”孙悟空淡淡说了一句。  
“你这是干什么，我和菩提已经谈好了条件，马上就送你回去了。”张昊天倒也冷静，扭脸看着孙悟空，“你这样一闹，事情就很难办了。”  
“话少命才长，”孙悟空用枪管点了点他的脑袋，“再逼逼老子崩了你。”  
张昊天顿时脸色铁青，气得胡子都颤了。  
“都他妈给我闪开！”孙悟空喊了一声，围着的人无奈让出一条路来。  
孙悟空挟持着张昊天出来，后面的人不远不近跟着，等出了大门孙悟空又往后放了两枪，把试图追上来的人逼退了。  
“你们远远跟着，我去追他们。”杨戬吩咐了一声，带着杨啸赶了上去。  
孙悟空揪着张昊天在前，杨戬和杨啸在后面追，时不时放几枪，子弹偏出去半米。  
孙悟空正想着怎么跟杨戬配合好，自己能逃走而杨戬又不会被怀疑故意放水，忽然见一辆车车门开着朝他们冲过来。  
孙悟空脑子里一阵电流通过，直觉那车是来接自己的。等车开到他身边时立刻舍了张昊天纵身窜进车里，关上车门，那辆车提满了速度奔驰而去。  
杨戬赶上来，扶起摔在地上的张昊天，杨啸对着越来越小的车屁股放了几枪，看他消失在拐角处。  
孙悟空从后座爬起来看了看后面，没有人追着。这才松了口气，回过头来看是谁接的他。  
等他看见开车的人时惊讶不已，本以为是他哪个哥哥……  
“怎么，被我英雄救美的行为感动到说不出话来？”通臂把油门踩到底，一边玩命一边调情，“你刚刚那个凶狠的小模样看得我都硬了。”


	17. Chapter 17

通臂一口气把车飙到了城市边缘，天已经傍晚了。  
落日半个浸在天边，有种荒凉无垠的壮丽感。  
“你拉我来这儿干嘛？”孙悟空坐在车头，看着站在崖边上的人。  
通臂张开手臂舒展了一下身子，对着旷野号了一声，接着就传来回响。  
“孙悟空，咱俩私奔吧！”  
孙悟空皱皱眉：“你又发什么疯，送我回去！”  
通臂回到他身边：“没疯，认真的呢。”  
“你舍得了万妖会，我放不下我家里人。”  
“哈哈，倒也不是那么没心没肺啊？”通臂笑眯眯的看着他。  
“少废话，你不走我自己走，车钥匙拿来！”孙悟空伸手，却被通臂一把扯住。  
“飙车飙得我热血沸腾的，你呢，刚刚那一趟是不是也被刺激得兴奋了？”通臂说着朝他胯下看去。  
孙悟空心虚的并上腿：“你以为谁都跟你似的随时随地犯畜生啊？”  
“坦诚点，硬了就来一/炮，别辜负这么好的景色。”  
“滚唔、放唔咕——”孙悟空被他叼住嘴唇一阵嘬吸，刚刚经过战斗的紧张神经竟然放松下来。  
通臂按着他狠狠亲了一通才放开，孙悟空红着脸喘息着，竟有些意犹未尽。  
“看见你脸上带着血的模样，我下面憋的都发疼了。”通臂边说边舔着孙悟空脸上的细小伤口。  
孙悟空被他舔的微微发疼又莫名舒服，哼唧了一声，就听见通臂的轻笑声。  
孙悟空恼得推他一把：“滚开，舔来舔去的你是狗吗？别给爷染上疯狗病！”  
“明明就喜欢，口是心非。”通臂忽然一把抓住孙悟空胯下半硬的玩意儿，孙悟空惊呼一声才察觉到自己的裤链不知何时被拉开了。  
“那我换个地方舔，行不行？”通臂声音魅惑，跪下来扯下他的底裤，里面的小兄弟被冷气一激抖了抖，头抬得更高。  
“我没给人弄过，不舒服的话就出声。”通臂看了他一眼。  
“嗯……等等！”敏感部位陷入高温柔软的地方，孙悟空浑身一个激灵，爽的眼都湿了，“慢、慢点……”  
通臂一边含一边抬眼看着孙悟空的反应，把孙悟空伺候的舒舒服服身寸了出来。  
“诶，换你给我口。”通臂拍了拍孙悟空的脸颊。  
“走开。”孙悟空出过一次后整个人都懒洋洋的。  
“哪有你这样的嘛！”  
“你赶紧送我回去，我还不知道家里怎么样呢！”  
“我派了人盯着呢，出事会打电话来的。”通臂拿出手机看了看，“还好这里收得着信号。”  
“那你快问问怎么样了。”  
通臂只好打了电话过去，那边黄眉接了，说天宗堂的人找去斜月帮了，让他们交出孙悟空，斜月帮这边也不肯退步，说天宗堂弄丢了他家七少爷，他们还不依呢。  
孙悟空一听噗嗤笑出来。  
“看吧，我就说你不必急着回去。”通臂挺着胯，“快点给我裹一次！”  
“嫌脏。”  
通臂气的够呛：“孙悟空你又耍赖，信不信老子强j你？”  
“有本事来啊？”  
两人又扭打起来，孙悟空不配合，通臂还真是挺难得手的。  
后来两人一个压着一个，互相钳制着气喘吁吁。  
“诶，我跟你说个事儿，听完了别发火啊。”通臂看他心情还好，试探着开口。  
“什么事？”  
“敖广，”通臂一提这两个字，明显就觉出孙悟空气场变了。他喉结上下动了动，“我知道是谁杀的。”

“也就是说，你的妞儿因为吃醋，就杀了人陷害给我？”孙悟空听完冷笑。  
“她不是我的！我不喜欢她，我从前到以后只喜欢你！”通臂急忙发誓。  
“滚！老子从遇上你就没有好事！妈的我就说别人不可能有那种子弹！”  
“你也怀疑过我？那你为什么没有把我供出去？”通臂忽然呵呵笑起来，“孙悟空你是不是也喜欢上我了？”  
孙悟空面无表情的一脚踹翻他，通臂毫不介意的抱着他的腿又爬上来，“放心，等明天，我去天宗堂把你顶下来。”  
孙悟空一皱眉：“怎么不把那女人供出去，你舍不得？”  
通臂苦笑着：“我不是跟你讲了，我亏欠她太多，定是要偿还的。”  
“嘁，那就还完了再来烦我！”  
“你别是吃醋吧？”通臂惊讶道，下一刻抱住孙悟空打过来的拳头，“不还了不还了！欠她的下辈子再说吧，这辈子除了你我跟别人都撇干净！”  
“你打算怎么把我顶下来？”  
“能怎样，要钱给钱，要地给地，要命给命——”通臂看着孙悟空又皱起眉来紧接着说道，“——那还能是我吗！”  
通臂伸手抹平他的眉峰：“到时候随机应变吧，放心，我肯定没事儿。”  
“谁几把管你有没有事。”  
“今晚就算了，”通臂看着头顶的夜空，严肃商量：“等这事完了，好好让我操一次，成不成？”  
“好困啊。”孙悟空打了个哈欠就要往车里钻。  
“诶你别睡啊，咱们说会儿话。”  
“说个屁老子累死了。”  
“那我说，你听。”通臂也钻进车里，关上车门，就听不见里边的动静了。

第二日通臂把孙悟空送回了斜月帮。  
孙悟空做了一路的心理建设，这才敢踏进门去。  
菩提看见他和通臂一起回来，心里就有了五六成计较。  
通臂被菩提单独叫进一个房里交谈，孙悟空则被他一群哥哥们围着轮番拷问：天宗堂的人说他挟持堂主是怎么回事，昨天去哪里了，为什么和通臂一起回来，他跟通臂到底什么关系……  
孙悟空这边含糊应对，没想到通臂把这个特殊时机当成机会，一股脑的全都给菩提交代了。使劲表了自己想给菩提当姑爷的诚心诚意，说愿意去天宗堂顶孙悟空的锅。  
其实去天宗堂是什么后果，他心里也没十分的把握。怕这些话来不及说，干脆先坦陈算了。  
菩提老爷子果真气得够呛。  
虽说前边有了白禹祁这个先例，观念上冲击没有那么大，可孙悟空毕竟是他一手带大的宝贝疙瘩，不是他偏心，自己养大的和别人送来的，叫爹的和叫师父的能一样吗。  
更何况，更何况小六喜欢男人，好歹是上边那个！这臭小子可好，养这么大是让他撅着屁股给人家操的？  
孙悟空这边还不知道自己祸事临头，正编瞎话糊弄他几个哥哥呢。  
通臂在房里跟菩提谈了许久，退出来时，脸色竟然带了些疲惫。  
“老爷子威压太大，受不住。”通臂看着孙悟空焦急的表情笑了笑。  
“我爹跟你说什么了？”  
“他让我活着回来，说有一大笔账跟我算呢。”  
“什么账？”  
“……把他心尖儿宝贝拐跑了的账。”  
“我操你怎么！你跟我爹说什么了？想我死吗？”  
“早晚得说，等着你承认咱俩就没有见光的日子了。”通臂扶着他的肩，“我这就去了，等我回来。”  
“你去死，你他妈死了最好！”孙悟空怒骂。  
通臂摆摆手转身离开了。  
“老七，”牛平天的声音悠悠传来，“师父说，让你去谨戒堂。”  
孙悟空听见“谨戒堂”三个字浑身一颤，腿有点发软。  
白禹祁在他耳边低声安慰：“别怕，挺挺就过了，我当初挨了好几顿呢。”  
龙复海淡淡开口：“师父让人去取鞭子了，七星龙骨鞭。”  
坤鹏和左驼讨论：“我听说师父当年能一鞭抽死一匹马？”  
孙悟空听着都快哭了，带着一腔悲壮惨烈的情绪朝谨戒堂走去。  
“咱们这样吓唬小七不好吧？”牛平天有些不忍。  
龙复海一脸漠然：“让他跟我们扯谎。”  
其他哥哥也因着弟弟被外人拐了愤愤不已。  
“老六，你怎么一点也不意外的样子呢？”  
谁提了一句，众人顿时朝白禹祁看过来。  
“我可什么都不知道。”白禹祁急忙遁走。

孙悟空推门进了谨戒堂，抬眼看了看菩提还没过来，松了口气。目光落在堂前那蒲团上，转了转眼珠，走过去跪的直直的。  
先卖乖，一会儿再撒娇求饶，总不至于受太多苦……的吧……  
孙悟空在谨戒堂跪了小半日菩提也没来，一开始惴惴不安，后来也皮了。百无聊赖地看着桌上摆的祖宗牌位，也不知通臂去天宗堂，谈判谈的怎么样了。身后堂门突然开了，他放松的神经立刻紧绷起来，还没反应过来就已经条件反射地挺直腰背跪的规规矩矩。  
孙悟空悄悄瞥了一眼，看见菩提手里端着个鞭子背上刷的就冒汗了。但细细一瞧那只是个普通蛇皮鞭，不是七星龙骨，又小小的松了口气。  
“爹~”  
菩提一看见这臭小子心头火腾地就烧起来，不等他卖乖，上去就是一鞭子。  
孙悟空惨叫一声，跪不住双手撑在地上，泪珠子啪嗒啪嗒掉了两滴，脊梁骨断了似的疼。  
菩提一挑眉，压住火气思索是不是久不打人用劲太大了？拿不准怕真把孙悟空打伤了，就沉着声让他脱了上衣。  
孙悟空忍着疼脱了衣服露出脊背来，菩提看着光滑瘦削的背上那一道青紫瘀血肿起的鞭痕暗暗一惊，心道幸好忍住看了看，果然是下手重了，要这样打下去伤了内里他不得悔死。  
背上力度不好拿捏，菩提视线落在孙悟空屁股大腿上。  
“挨这打有没有冤枉？”  
孙悟空抽了抽鼻子：“不冤，我欠打。”  
他受那一鞭子也觉出菩提是动了真怒，反而不敢撒娇了。  
“你倒是好好反省了？”菩提冷笑，“那你说说自己错在哪里了，该受什么罚。”  
“我不懂事，给家里惹了祸，让爹跟哥哥们操心了，该、该受……”孙悟空咬咬牙，“受爹三十鞭子。”  
“还有呢？”  
孙悟空一愣，捏紧了拳头，“还有，私藏子弹，再加十鞭吧。”  
“还有呢？”  
“还有！？”孙悟空揪着手指，眼睛来回扫着地面，“还有，还有说谎骗人……再，再加十鞭……”  
“这就完了么？”菩提好整以暇，等着他交代。  
“您想打死我么？”孙悟空回过头来，睁着狗崽儿似的大眼看着他。  
菩提一脚把他踹翻了，抡鞭子就往他臀上抽：“以为老子舍不得真打你是不是？我养你这么大是叫你给别的男人干的？孙大少爷你能耐了啊，还跟外人合起伙来瞒着你爹！老子瞎了眼还觉得通臂那臭小子有本事，本事都他妈用来拱老子家的白菜了！”  
菩提真是气急了，平日里修养习性，现在全都抛去不顾了。  
“爹，爹！我错了、不敢了……”孙悟空连连求饶，又不敢躲，揪着蒲团都揪烂了，屁股也被抽的烂熟。


	18. Chapter 18

孙悟空醒过来的时候，见他六哥坐在床头椅子上看书，小耳朵本来也守在旁边，见他醒了就立刻跑出去了。  
挨了这顿揍孙悟空才知道，平时闯了祸被哥哥们踹两脚抽几棍子那都是糊弄人的，顶多就疼个一天半天。菩提这一顿鞭子下来，屁股都不是他的了。  
“醒啦，喝不喝水？”  
孙悟空喉结滚了滚，才觉得嘴里干涩的厉害。白禹祁递过一杯水来，插着吸管，因他身上有伤是趴着的，只能这么喝。  
孙悟空喝完觉得整个人舒服不少，问白禹祁：“耳朵怎么一见我醒就跑了？”  
“去告诉师父了，他心疼你的紧。”  
孙悟空撅起嘴来，“心疼？我都快给他打死了。”  
“你这算什么，才挨了几鞭子。”白禹祁想起往事，笑了笑，“当年我可是被师父吊起来，打的浑身上下没一块好肉呢。”  
孙悟空撇撇嘴：“我当年闯恁大的祸，也没见老头子这样动怒，是不是人老了脾气就这样了？”  
“你胡说什么，挨打没挨够？”白禹祁拿书扇了他一下，“当年你受那委屈，师父他护着你，火气全都朝外人撒了。现在这能一样吗，现在这是有外人要拐走他的宝贝，你说他的火气朝谁撒？”  
“那就朝——”孙悟空话到嘴边又咽下去，“哥，通臂那家伙怎么样了？”  
白禹祁看了他一眼：“没死。”  
“没死？”孙悟空猛地一挣，扯着后面的伤口顿时疼的呲牙咧嘴，“没死是什么意思？”  
“天宗堂跟咱们谈条件，顶多就是要钱要地。跟万妖会谈，可不是想要他们的命吗。”白禹祁合上书，靠在椅背上看着他，“通臂去天宗堂，说敖广是他的人杀的，与你无关。天宗堂的人就说让他杀人偿命。”  
“然后呢。”孙悟空面色凝重，但因为白禹祁提前告诉他通臂没死，故而他也能耐下性子来听。  
“通臂说凶手跳崖了，死不见尸。天宗堂的人不依不饶，通臂就说那就按规矩来，他的人打了敖广一枪，他就还一枪。”  
“这算哪门子规矩？他怎么还一枪？”  
“就站十米外，脖子以下，不躲不闪给人当靶子打一枪。”  
“他脑子让驴踢了啊？个缺货！”  
“他们在天宗堂谈的条件，本来就身不由己，能活着出来就不错了。”白禹祁悠悠地说，“那一枪是杨戬打的，离心脏半寸。”  
孙悟空沉默。  
白禹祁感叹：“姓张的以为肯定能整死通臂呢，没想到那小子命这么大。”  
“这事儿就算完了？”孙悟空不放心，“那我当时还挟持了姓张的，他肯罢休么？”  
“嗯，说起这个，”白禹祁看了看他身后，“师父跟天宗堂的人说已经重重教训过你了，他们的人来看过，见你确实挺惨也不好说什么了。”  
“啊？！什么时候的事？我操、那我以后还怎么见人呐？！”孙悟空把脸埋在枕头里哀嚎，哪有这样的，被打了屁股还叫人来围观，他孙少爷不要面子的啊！  
白禹祁轻叹一声：“真像对儿苦命的小鸳鸯。”被孙悟空一枕头砸倒。

 

孙悟空在床上趴了好几天才能下地，期间除了老朱老沙他们，还有许多远的近的熟的不熟的纷纷上门来表示慰问，孙悟空越发觉得自己下半辈子不要出门了，真特么的好事不出门坏事传千里，一个个说是来慰问，其实就是趁机来看看日天日地的小魔王被揍是什么惨样吧。  
等孙悟空伤养的差不多，一刻也不肯在家待了，天天往外边跑，把那些嘲笑他的仇一个个都找了回来。

孙悟空去医院看通臂的时候，沈清鹂正削了苹果喂给通臂吃。孙悟空推门进去，脸上挂着的笑立刻就僵住了，捏着果篮的手指用了用力扭头就要走。  
“孙七爷！”那女人叫住他。  
孙悟空皱眉转过身来。  
“我得回万妖会了，帮里事务繁多抽不开身，”沈清鹂垂着眼，语调平平也听不出什么不甘不愿来，“通臂他，就劳烦七爷费些心吧。”  
孙悟空哼了一声，扬着下巴：“沈小姐这话说的，我和他非亲非故的，没有这闲工夫呢。”  
沈清鹂看了一眼他拎着的果篮。  
孙悟空把果篮往身后藏了藏：“这是、这是我爹让我来道谢的！”  
“清鹂日前有对不住七爷的地方，望七爷宽宏大量，不和我一般计较。”沈清鹂声音柔柔的，“日后我定不会再打搅你们了。”  
沈清鹂说完就离开了，留下孙悟空懵懵的站在门口。  
“空空，空儿！”通臂在床上兴奋的招手喊他，眼里仿佛能往外蹦星星。  
孙悟空回过神来，被他这称呼恶心的可以，走进去把果篮扔在他脸上。  
“真是老爷子让你带的？”通臂接下果篮，看着里边新鲜的水果笑道，“那怕是下了老鼠药吧？”  
“是啊，怕死就别吃了吧！”怎么可能是菩提让送的，他来医院都不敢让菩提知道。这果篮是他在医院门口看着包的漂亮，一时兴起就买了一个。  
通臂嘿嘿笑着，抓起一根香蕉剥开皮咬一大口：“君要臣死臣不得不死。”一边嚼一边把身子往里移了移，拍拍空出来的位置，“来，坐。”  
孙悟空坐下来就立刻被他抱住一顿蹭：“想死我了，你怎么才来看我啊？”  
孙悟空推开他的脸，看通臂跟个大型犬似的笑了笑：“再腻歪我就走了，你膈不膈应。”明明之前是那么冷血变态个人，现在跟傻了似的。  
没办法，通臂现在活脱就是个一米八五的恋爱中傻白甜。  
“我听说你也挨了顿揍，要不要紧？给我看看？”通臂想起什么就去扒他的裤子。  
孙悟空跳下床去离开通臂的触碰范围，“你能不能不耍流氓？”  
“我怎么耍流氓了？我看看你屁股有没有给打坏嘛，怎么说也是老子的东西。”  
“你骨头痒了是不是！”孙悟空扑过去和他在床上扭打起来。

“诶诶诶干什么呢这是！”推门进来的小护士尖叫着把孙悟空从床上拽下来，“你这是干什么！”  
孙悟空脸腾地红了，立在一旁尴尬的不行。  
偏偏人家小护士新来的才不认识你什么大帮主还是小七爷，又可尽职尽责，一点情面也不留的把他俩训斥一顿，又给通臂检查一遍换了换药，这才推着小车出去了。  
“刚出去没几天，又他妈进来了，”通臂无奈的笑，“那医生护士看我估计都烦了。”  
“不会，这医院天天来的都是熟人。你得多来几次，人家才记得住你。”孙悟空冷冷道。  
“啊？我以为凭着咱这么俊的脸，人家见一回就忘不了了呢。”通臂惋惜。  
孙悟空笑骂：“有毛病。”  
“诶，我这可都为你鬼门关走了两遭了，你再不喜欢上我可就太狠心了啊。”  
“呸，要不是杨戬有心放过你，你以为自己能挺过来？”  
“啊说起这个我真得谢谢他。”通臂严肃起来，“得亏他是个正人君子，没朝我几把上来一枪，不然你肯定就给人抢走了。”  
“狗嘴里吐不出象牙来！”孙悟空打了他一拳，通臂立刻面色痛苦的惨叫一声。  
孙悟空见他不像是装的，怕是真碰到伤口，不禁皱起眉来，“怎么了？”  
“难受……”  
“哪里？”孙悟空凑过去检查，猝不及防的被他按住后脑勺按下去：“这里。”  
“唔唔……操你妈——”孙悟空从他胯间挣扎起来，满脸通红地砸了通臂几拳，后者连连求饶。  
孙悟空见他病号服里渗出血来了，才憋着火停了手。  
“下手这么狠呢，想打死我呀。”通臂艰难的喘息着笑。  
孙悟空头疼的看着他：“没见过你这样的。”  
“嗯？哪样的？你不就喜欢我这样的吗？”通臂把嘴里的铁锈味咽下去。  
孙悟空皱皱眉，不接他这话，“你这要不要紧，叫医生来看看吧。”  
“别，”通臂拦着他，“再陪我待会儿吧。”  
孙悟空没拒绝，被他用力一拉又坐回病床上。  
“你知道我是怎么从鬼门关逃回来的吗？”通臂看着他笑，“我想着你答应了这事过去就给我操，我要是死了不就亏大了。”  
孙悟空冷哼一声，伸手抓住通臂胯下，立刻让他吸了一口冷气。  
孙悟空笑着，眼神故意勾他：“可惜你现在看得见吃不着呐。”  
果然手里的东西涨大一圈，精神起来。  
通臂眯了眯眼：“信不信我在这病床上操/哭你。”  
“好啊，来啊。”孙悟空站起来就要脱衣服。  
把通臂惊讶的不行：“你，你玩真的？”  
“嗯啊。”  
见孙悟空点头，通臂顿时激动的差点狼嚎几声，胯下小兄弟立刻生龙活虎起来。孙悟空主动求/欢啊，里程碑啊这简直是！  
“等等，”孙悟空刚脱了外套，忽然又穿回来，“你先脱着，我去看看外边有没有人。”  
“好好好，你快去快回。”通臂激动的手都抖了，解扣都解不开。  
孙悟空转身嘴角勾起一丝笑，打开门出去了。  
慢悠悠走到医生值班室，进了门立刻做出一副慌张的样子，“不好了医生，375的病人发病了！”  
医生护士赶到通臂的病房的时候，他正脱光了一柱擎天地等着孙悟空回去。  
突然呼啦啦闯进来一群人，通臂连踢下去的被子都来不及捡，又一次被众人围观遛鸟。


	19. Chapter 19

通臂出院当天，就去斜月帮负荆请罪了。  
菩提经过这一个月的时间也消化了这个事实，孙悟空是他从小带大的，是什么性子他最了解不过了。他既然肯让通臂做到这地步，那说明通臂在他心里的份量定是不轻。这小子从小脾气就倔，要是硬把他关起来，怕是要让他把翅膀骨头都撞折了也不肯罢休的。  
菩提只能怨自己没早发现通臂这狼崽子的不轨之心，却不得不接受自家那颗傻白菜让猪拱了的事实。好在这头猪，还算有点本事，勉强能入了他的眼。  
通臂怎么说也是万妖会的大帮主，斜月帮的人再看他不顺眼，也是摆了宴席请他入座。  
席上通臂恭恭敬敬的敬酒赔罪，好话说了一筐。菩提冷着脸说刚知道这事儿时，他是恨不得敲碎了通臂的脊梁骨，但因着通臂要去天宗堂给孙悟空顶锅，就暂且放过了他。  
通臂擦擦额上的汗，陪着笑感激老爷子不杀之恩。  
菩提说别忙谢，这笔账先给他记着，若日后有丁点犯错，别怪他下手重。  
通臂忙不迭的点头答应，又承诺说把两帮交界的地方划出三条街的地盘给斜月，以表诚意。  
菩提摆摆手说少献殷勤，只是别出什么幺蛾子气他就好，他还想多活几年。又扫了一圈座上的人，你们这些个，没媳妇的赶紧给我找媳妇儿，有媳妇的抓紧给我抱孙子！  
斜月帮的大少爷们纷纷低下头使劲扒饭。  
菩提说完像是不愿再看见这帮小崽子，甩手离了宴席。  
老爷子一走，桌上的氛围立刻就微妙了。孙悟空那些哥哥们看着通臂的眼神都变得别有深意。通臂既然是老爷子都默许的存在了，他们自然也不会太敌视他。只是刚刚看通臂讨好老爷子时那个出手阔绰的样子，让他们忍不住狠狠的宰他一把。怎么说，他身为弟夫也该好好孝敬大舅哥吧？  
坤鹏朝通臂举起一杯酒来：“通臂老弟啊，我在城西看上一家酒坊，跟你们万妖会的人有点争执，你看这……”  
“三哥看上的，我立刻吩咐下去让他们放手。”通臂举起酒杯来一饮而尽。  
左驼也揽住通臂的肩给他把酒满上，又拿自己的杯子碰了碰：“诶通老弟，我忽然想起来，前几天我有一批货被你们的人扣下了……”  
通臂端起来喝见了底儿：“不知是谁敢扣押四哥的货，您说，我回去肯定狠狠教育他，再把货给您完好地送回来。”  
“哈哈哈你小子上道，哥哥喜欢！”左驼大力拍了拍通臂哈哈大笑。  
接下来就是通臂被他们轮番灌酒，无论提什么条件都一一应下，孙悟空在旁听着都觉得哥哥们真是有点过了，可通臂没表现出一丝不耐，酒一杯杯的喝，跟他说什么都答应的一点也不含糊。  
等通臂被他们灌的眼都睁不开了，趴在桌子上醉的跟摊烂泥似的，哥哥们还在讨论该不该写个条儿让他按手印，毕竟酒桌上谈的生意难说是作数的。孙悟空实在听不下了，一拍桌子怒道：“你们不要太过分了！”  
龙二瞥了他一眼：“还没怎么着呢胳膊肘就朝外拐了？”  
孙悟空让他噎了一句，也不反驳，红着脸说通臂喝醉了，要把他带下去休息一下。  
哥哥们就起哄臊他，把孙悟空闹得要掀桌子发火了才肯罢休，放他搀了通臂去后院。  
通臂看着瘦高，份量也不轻，半边身子都压在孙悟空身上，脸还蹭着人家肩膀，嘟嘟哝哝的呓语似的。  
孙悟空扶着他进了偏院，扶在通臂腰和胳膊上的两只手同时放开，任由挂在身上的人摔到地上。  
通臂哎呦哎呦的叫，孙悟空冷眼看着他：“还装？”  
通臂被他识破了，也不再喊痛，躺在地上笑着看他：“我不装醉，就要被那几位哥哥活吃了。”说着从地上爬起来，搂住孙悟空亲昵道：“带我去你的房里看看。”  
孙悟空推开他大步朝前走去，通臂在后面悠哉悠哉的跟上。  
一进屋，孙悟空就被通臂压在门上使劲一通亲，顺便门也落了锁。孙悟空被他亲的几乎要靠着门往下滑，使劲推开他抹了抹嘴唇：“我去尿尿。”  
“我也去，酒喝多了。”通臂跟着他朝卫生间走，“一起呗，比比咱俩谁大。”  
“无聊。”  
两人进卫生间撒尿尿了半个多小时，通臂嘴角噙着笑神清气爽的走出来。  
通臂环视一圈，细细打量孙悟空的卧室。摆设很简单，就几件必需的物件。一张床连着床头柜，一个衣柜，一张桌子一把椅子。桌上放了一摞书，杯子笔筒，还有一个相框。  
通臂拿起相框来看了看，上面是孙悟空小时候，看着像十一二岁吧，正端着一把金色手枪像模像样的狙击。通臂没有见过这个时候的孙悟空，脸上稚气未脱，比嫩团子的时候又多了些桀骜英气。他正出神看着，洗手间的门开了。  
孙悟空走出来，脸上红晕还没褪下。不知为何没穿着衣裤，只在腰间围了一块大大的浴巾。  
通臂见他出来，吹了声口哨，放下照片开始欣赏真人。  
“你再敢这样就死定了。”孙悟空恶狠狠的瞪了他一眼，转身去衣柜找衣服。  
“别穿了，一会儿还得脱，怪麻烦的。”通臂大咧咧坐在床上，一边说一边随意翻着床头柜里的东西。游戏机，小人书，纸巾，各种伤药……  
“你别他妈乱翻老子东西！”  
“我找找有没有润——”通臂的声音戛然而止，半天没有动静。  
孙悟空好奇的扭头，看清通臂手里拿着的玩意儿时大惊扑过去抢：“你把那个放下！”  
通臂一翻身滚到旁边让孙悟空扑了个空，一边把玩手里的东西一边笑的意味深长：“我真是小看你了啊，难怪不肯来找我，原来自己这么会玩。”  
“你还给我！”  
孙悟空扑到他身上去抢，被通臂一手按住他一手将那东西举高了不让他够着，带着笑在他耳边问：“让我看看你平时是怎么玩的，行不行？”  
低沉微哑的嗓音敲击着鼓膜和神经线。  
孙悟空脸烧的厉害，张了张嘴发现嗓子干透了：“这不是、不是我的……你快给我。”  
通臂手里拿着个未开封的盒子，孙悟空一看就认出了那是什么。那是早些时候，白禹祁说要带他去买玩具，结果把他领去了情趣商店……明明这些东西他早都扔出去了，什么时候又被六哥偷偷放回了自己屋里？！  
“在你的房间里，不是你的？”通臂把盒子拆开往床上一倒，从里面掉出个鸽子蛋大小的粉色小球，表面还带着软软的疣刺，还有一个带按钮的东西。  
“你肯定知道怎么玩吧？”通臂看着他笑。  
孙悟空瞪着他：“要不你亲自试试？”  
通臂轻笑一声：“明明是自己想用。”  
孙悟空顺着他的眼神看去，见自己胯下那不争气的东西不知何时就抬起头来，把宽松的浴巾支起一块。  
急忙伸手挡住，窘迫低吼：“给我扔了那个！”  
“我见你那抽屉里还有别的，你要是不喜欢这个……”  
孙悟空急了：“你喜欢就都拿着滚蛋好了！”  
“别气，别气嘛，我扔了就是了。”通臂哄着他，把手里的玩具扔到一旁，扯过孙悟空来轻轻揉着他两腿之间的/凸/起，眸色暗沉：“乖乖，来做吧。”  
食髓知味/燥热难耐的不止一人。  
一旦心意相通，就格外放的开了。

后续肉之前单独放在ao3了，就叫【通空】乱来番外，这里不重复放了，正文剧情差不多就结束了，谢谢大家，后边接一个小番外


	20. Chapter 20

背景是通通第一次住院。  
——————————————

是夜，空旷的病房里静悄悄的，检测仪的信号灯一闪一闪，通臂闭着眼睛躺在床上，呼吸声均匀轻浅。  
门悄悄开了，一个黑影闪了进来，像狩猎的猫一样无声无息的靠近病床，缓缓俯身打量床上的人。窗帘并没有把月光完全拒之于外，适应了房间的亮度，可以模模糊糊的看到轮廓。那人立着看了一会儿，缓缓伸出手来。  
在他马上触碰到通臂时，手腕忽然被钳住，接着眼前一花，床上的人已经翻身而起，抵在他脑门上的袖珍手枪泛着银光。  
“你可以啊。”对方嗤笑一声。通臂听见他的声音，脸上凝重警惕的表情一松，接着手臂一麻，自己的枪就落在对方手里。  
“嘶……”通臂顾不上被孙悟空那一手刀砍的疼痛，脸上挂起欢喜的笑来，“你怎么来了？”  
“我来报仇啊~”微弱的光下，通臂看见对方亮晶晶的眸子闪着狡黠的光，“趁你现在的没有反抗能力，我得把你艹我的仇给找回来！”  
“你想怎么报？”通臂看着他笑。  
孙悟空勾着嘴角，两手扶着他的肩猛地一推，通臂重重地摔回床上，伤口震得隐隐发疼。  
孙悟空长腿一跨坐在他大腿上，手枪在手里转了两圈，枪管落在通臂眉间。  
通臂脸上笑意不减，丝毫没有紧张的神色。  
冰凉的枪管缓缓下移，划过高挺的鼻梁，在嘴唇上缓缓描绘着，然后是下巴，喉结，锁骨，缓缓移到他险些中了枪的心脏处。  
“要是我打的话，肯定正中红心。”孙悟空轻轻点着他的心口。  
“嗯，我第一眼见你就正中红心。”通臂淡笑着回答。  
“花言巧语。”孙悟空笑骂一声，枪管下移，把他病号服的扣子一颗颗挑开，衣服滑到两侧，露出劲瘦的胸腹，住院这些日子消瘦了些，线条却依旧流畅优美。  
“身材不错~”孙悟空用枪管逗了逗通臂胸前的肉粒，让他忍不住蹙起眉来。  
“别闹了。”  
孙悟空一挑眉：“闹？老子可是来报仇的！”  
说着枪管移到通臂胯下半硬的凸起处：“一枪崩了这玩意儿怎么样？”  
“没了它你可怎么爽呢。”通臂笑道。  
孙悟空咔哒一声给枪上了膛，枪口抵着通臂的裤裆。  
“祖宗你可别！”通臂怕孙悟空玩真的，吓得急忙拿手挡住，“别闹了，把枪放下……”  
“谁他妈跟你闹了！”孙悟空拍开他的手，一把将通臂的裤子拽下来，憋在里面的大家伙立刻昂起头来。  
孙悟空笑的跟小恶魔似的，“别乱动，枪可没上保险。”  
通臂当然不敢动，那枪管正贴着他的命根子呢。

 

“被枪玩还能这样，你说你是不是牲口变的？”冰冷的金属蹭过顶端，沾了些透明的液体。  
我是牲口，那你就是被牲口干了咯？这话通臂只敢在心里想想，是断不敢说出来的。  
“别弄了……”通臂双手无处安放，浑身都紧绷着。  
“这就忍不住了么？”孙悟空嗤笑。  
“是，我忍不住了……”通臂喘息着，“你呢，还忍得住吗？”  
孙悟空一愣。  
“也忍不住了吧？一直玩它干什么，想要就脱裤子上呗……”  
“闭嘴！你胡说什么！”  
“我说错了？你半夜来我床上不是屁股痒了？”  
“老子说了是来报仇的。”孙悟空不知从哪儿掏出一捆麻绳来。  
通臂眯了眯眼：“干什么？”

“呃、哈……”低低的喘息声伴随着隐约的水声，让微凉的夜变得燥热起来。  
通臂看着靠在床尾大张着腿自慰的人，眼睛就像饿狼一样冒着光。  
“放开我……”通臂哑着嗓子要求。  
孙悟空一只手圈着自己的性器套弄，另一只手在藏在下面阴影中，看不清在做什么，但隐约有滑腻的声音传出。  
“啊……差一点……”孙悟空呼出一口气，舔着嘴唇，撸肉棒的手停下来撑着床，屁股抬高了些。  
通臂看清楚了，孙悟空两根骨节分明的细长手指没入臀瓣缝隙中，手腕在动，呼吸急促，显然是找到了让自己舒爽的办法。  
“不够啊……”食髓知味的身体，哪里是手指就能满足的。  
孙悟空哼了一声，抽出湿漉漉的手指，一边随意套弄自己的性器一边打量通臂那根儿。  
“想不想要？看你下边那小嘴饿的都流口水了，”通臂喘着气勾引他，“放开我，我让你舒……”  
“闭嘴！”孙悟空抽出垫在腰后的软枕砸在通臂脸上。  
通臂他这毫不留情的一击砸的片刻眩晕，等视线清楚后看到的场景让他鼻腔里一热。  
孙悟空正两腿分开跪在他胯两侧，一手扶着他坚硬充血的肉柱一手撑着他的胯骨，缓缓地往下坐。  
头部被湿软温热的嫩肉嘬住了，爽的通臂浑身一阵过电。  
“快点，吃进去……”  
通臂想往上挺胯，但孙悟空把他压的死死的，竟然一丝都动不了。  
孙悟空试探似的挨着一下又离开，反反复复，撩的通臂快血管爆掉了，才往下沉了一截把头部吞进去。  
“啊唔……”孙悟空轻声叫了一声，立刻咬住嘴唇忍住，皱着眉往下坐。  
“放松一点……”甬道和之前一样紧致销魂，但主动权不在自己手里总让他觉得有点不适应。  
孙悟空两手都撑在通臂腹肌上，又往下压了压，身体被撑开填满的饱胀感十分强烈，“不行，太大了……”  
“多进去一点啊！”通臂焦急的不行，他还有一大半露在外面，被孙悟空箍着跟用橡皮筋勒住没什么两样。头部被湿热软滑的嫩肉吮吸着，对比之下更刺激着露在外面的部分想要赶快闯进销魂窟里。  
“捅到底了……”  
“没有、才刚进去……往下坐，别怕……”  
“怕你姥姥啊！我说到了就是到了！”孙悟空向来没有耐心，被自己吊了半天，早也憋着火了。  
通臂被他噎了一句，咬咬牙不再说话。  
孙悟空舔着嘴唇，尝试着慢慢起伏，让那个炙热的大玩意儿在自己体内摩擦。  
“呼……呃啊~”孙悟空每次往下都吞深一点，忽然被戳到一点，腿一软就坐到了底。  
“唔——”通臂猛地睁大眼，没料到孙悟空突然来这么一下子，暗叫一声不好，就感到小腹一股热流往下窜去，咬破了嘴唇才忍住没出精。  
好险，刚进去就射，这要传出去他还怎么在道上混……  
“……好胀啊，”孙悟空摸了摸两人相接的地方，刚刚那个大家伙猛地闯进来，撑开黏膜碾过前列腺的感觉，火辣辣的痛快。  
……想……还想要……  
孙悟空咬着牙慢慢抬起臀，肠腔真空似的裹吸着肉棒不肯放开。等拔出来一截，再重重落下去。  
“你别、别这么来了……”  
“闭嘴！”孙悟空舔着唇眼神发亮，看着通臂就像饿汉看着一桌美味大餐。  
被操开的甬道变得乖滑，顺从地接纳着侵入者，肠壁熨合出巨物的形状。孙悟空终于找到了合适的节奏，开始大起大落，劲瘦的腰肢摆着，让那肉棍子一次次碾过体内的凸起。  
通臂一直想尝试脐橙式，或者像小孩把尿那种，看孙悟空被他艹得上下颠簸，哭喊求饶——但不是现在这种——他丝毫动弹不得，被人当成个人形自x棒用。  
等通臂好不容易克服自己“被操”的心理障碍跟上了孙悟空一直变换的节奏，裹着他的肉穴突然开始绞紧。  
孙悟空腿软的起不来，把肉柱坐到底开始快速套弄起自己被冷落许久的小兄弟来。  
后穴痉挛着锁紧，通臂错觉自己快被咬掉了，小腹上忽然一热。  
“呼……呼……”孙悟空像刚从水里捞出来一样浑身大汗，喘息着往旁边一倒，通臂的老二就从温柔乡里滑了出来，还直挺挺的朝天立着。  
“你这是什么意思？”  
“嗯？”孙悟空像偷吃了鱼的猫儿一样声音慵懒满足。  
“你爽过就不管我了吗！”通臂被他满含情yu的嗓音挑的火气更胜。  
“我说了是来报仇的。”  
“操！放开我！老子不操死你！孙悟空！”通臂用力想要挣扎，身子却一动也不能动。  
“孙悟空！”  
“你放开我！”  
“孙悟空！！！！！”通臂大叫一声猛地睁开眼。  
“哎呦你总算醒了！”黄眉出现在他视线中，表情焦急，“做噩梦了吗？”  
“孙悟空呢？”通臂脸色阴沉咬牙切齿。  
“……在、在斜月呢吧？”黄眉试探着问，“你想见他吗？”  
通臂反应过来是在做梦，脸色更差了：“还几天出院？”  
“还有半个月……”黄眉见他一皱眉急忙改口，“十天也行！”  
“一个星期。”  
“……最少十天。”黄眉大着胆子坚持。  
通臂皱皱眉，跟黄眉要了电话打出去，等了一会儿就听见那边传来带着困意鼻音的骂声：“你他妈有病啊大半夜的！给我个不打死你的理由！”  
“我想操你。”  
“……你再说一遍？”  
“明天你来医院，我要操哭你！”  
“你他妈是不是有病！！守着医院去挂个神经科吧！”  
“我不管明天你敢不来我就——”  
对方不等他说完就挂了电话。


End file.
